Wander No More
by AgoodWITCH
Summary: History is written by the victors, but lore is written by the fearful. The Great Battle between humans and vampires is centuries in the past, and all the Wanderers have are their stories. When Bella, a young Wanderer is chosen to be the next queen of the vampires, she must choose her mate and king and try to navigate a world so different from the stories she knew.
1. Prologue

**Wasn't planning on posting this just yet, but I got so much love from everyone on The Collection that I wanted to share my latest bus fic with you. This is all written during my commute and I beta it myself so Mizzdee and A Cullen Wannabe can't be **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Prologue

Lore has a funny way of getting things wrong. History is recorded by the victors, but lore comes from the fearful. Learning what the Wanderers thought of us was comical, but they had lost so much over the centuries, the truth about us had gone with it.

After the Great Battle, mankind had lost, and those who remained began to roam. As if movement would keep them safe. Since vampires didn't need to hide, we built our cities and ruled. We had our laws for both our kind and the Wanderers, and even though there were far more of them than us, they knew better than to try and fight again.

There had been a few risings in the early decades, but the fear of their families paying for their crimes along with them made them stop. They retreated from the cities, many in ruins from their own weapons and the way of the world as it now stands began.

Seven royal families rule over the world. Once every century, those families pass on the reigns to their eldest sons'. Those sons participate in the Choosing, one of the rare times when a human is turned. The time has come for the next Choosing, and I, Edward Cullen, am one of the seven sons.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the wonderful response to the prologue. Here's the first real chapter. Hope you enjoy. Catch you next week!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1**

"Edward, come on," Alice yelled from outside my rooms.

"I will be down in a minute, it isn't as if they can start without me." I grumbled. Leave it to Alice to ruin a perfectly good morning.

I finished dressing and made my way down to the living room, to see my parents and sister waiting for me. "Eleazar, Demetri, and Jasper have returned, the seven princes are all expected within the hour."

I looked to my father and nodded, the four of us making our way. I knew my younger brother Garrett well enough, that he'd be in the gallery with my grandparents, saving a place in the front row for my mother and sister. Garrett loved the pageantry of this only because he was a second son.

We walked the short distance to the capitol building and my father steered me into the main rotunda while my mother and sister found Garrett above. For the first time in my 101 years I was offered the throne by my father. It felt strange to have him sitting on the lower seat, but this was how the transition began.

The other princes entered: Felix with his father Caius, Alec with Aro, Benjamin with Amun, James with Laurent, Nahuel with Joham, and Stefan with Vladimir. Each son took the honored seat and for once I was able to relax.

Centuries ago, there had been a shield, a vampire who was able to block out the powers of others. It didn't stop physical powers, we had guards for that, but they could protect their mind. With great practice, they learned to project it, and after a century of playing with their power, the frequency they projected was able to be replicated. That frequency was used in the rotunda to protect the princes from outside influence. It was the only place where my ability to read minds was completely nullified.

It was a wonderful feeling.

The gallery had filled to capacity and we were all waiting for the Seekers to arrive.

The Seekers were a trio of men who had one purpose, to find the next queen. Demetri, the best tracker known to be living. Eleazar, who was able to discern talents, even before a transformation. And finally, Eleazar's son Jasper, who was able to not only sense emotions, but project feelings onto others.

I was anxious to see who they had found. My father was king, and it was no secret we wanted to keep it in our family. Too many of the other princes in my generation were cruel or stupid, not who we needed to rule for a century.

Demetri and Eleazar entered from the opposite side of the rotunda and then the floor opened as the platform rose in the center of the room, revealing four figures. Tanya and Rosalie had been given the honor of guarding the new queen, so they were on the edge of the platform as it locked into place with the floor. Jasper stood near the middle of the room, his hand on the shoulder of a petite young woman.

She was a slip of a thing, coming up to the middle of his chest, her skin was pale and her hair was a warm brown and fell nearly to her waist. The platform began to turn, revealing her to each of us and as I waited my turn, I took in the set of her shoulders and the way she tried to regulate her breathing. She didn't want to look frightened.

As each prince saw her fully, they reacted pleasantly, but still I wasn't prepared for feelings that hit the moment our eyes met.

I felt my father's hand tighten on my shoulder and only then did I realize I had stood. Returning to my seat, a single thought crossed my mind.

Mine.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the wonderful response to this fic. To the few people who asked about the chapter length and posting schedule, because I'm writing this on the bus, shorter chapters work better for this story. They're like little smash and grabs, but this story is mapped out. I've got some banked chapters, but I also know that if I start posting multiple chapters, that bank will run dry, so until I complete this I'm doing one a week so you get a steady stream. Also, I was asked about BPOV. There will only be one time where we get her POV and it is driven by necessity, otherwise, this is Edward's world. Here's the first real meeting with Bella.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 2**

Each elder prince and my father as the current king approached Eleazar and took one of the proffered envelopes. They opened them to reveal the order for the first private meeting with the human. I looked to my father, seeing him display the number seven.

I was last.

The platform lowered and the ceremony was complete. My father and I left quickly, my need to be alone evident. We were home before the rest of my family and I could hear the words he dared not say.

Maybe this will be a good thing.

"How do you figure?"

"She will be more accustomed to our kind by the time you meet her. If you show her kindness it will be more than she will get from half your generation of princes. Show her the good heart we all know you have and all will be well."

The door opened and my family came in with all of their normal exuberance. Alice was wondering how long this process would take, because she wouldn't truly get any time with Jasper alone until the girl was changed.

My grandparents, Edward and Elizabeth were remembering the choosing he had been apart of. He wasn't chosen by Kira, who had mated with Aro's father, Trenton.

Garrett, of course was thinking how hot he thought the human was, which earned a growl from me.

I needed some solitude, so I decided to go for a run. I changed out of my royal attire and took off. I heard the pursuit, but knowing it was Emmett acting as my sentry, I didn't stop. I passed the capital city limits and kept going.

The dense forest was quiet, until I caught a change in the wind and found myself face to face with a pair of Wanderers.

The young woman was cowering behind the man, who had his arms out to his sides in a protective stance. A flick of his eyes back to her softened his expression before they returned to me.

She was his mate. It may not have been the term they used, but the sentiment was the same.

"Go, both of you. I won't give chase," I said.

His face contorted into confusion, but I simply waved my hand at them.

The man reached behind him to take her hand and the pair took off. I could hear Emmett catch up and turned to see his bewildered eyes studying me.

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"They are mated, I cannot kill them," I explain.

"Edward, it isn't the same for them," Emmett tries to reason.

"What about the future queen? She is a Wanderer, do you believe she will not have the capacity to love as we do?"

"Vampirism expands one's abilities beyond what Wanderers are capable of in their human form. She will feel for her mate as he does-"

"As I do," I interrupted.

"Edward, you've not had a moment with her, you don't know her name-"

"I know what I feel, Emmett, and I need to be ready in two days time when I finally meet her."

"So we will hunt?" he asked.

"Yes, we hunt."

And for the next two days, we did precisely that. I had my fill, knowing it would strengthen my control.

In the early morning hours of the day I would meet our queen, Emmett and I returned to the capital so I could get cleaned up and dressed. I was anxious, but as I walked through the streets that led to the capitol building I felt a sense of calm wash over me. I would be with her soon.

I entered the building as was met by Rosalie, Tanya, and Jasper.

"Be careful, Edward, she's not adjusting well," Jasper offered me.

"Did something happen?" I asked, worried.

"No, but this is a big change for her. Just be patient."

Nodding, I knocked on the door before opening it. As I entered the room, it was shrouded in darkness, the shades mostly drawn so that only a small amount of light entered. It only took an instant for my eyes to adjust to the light, and when they did, I saw her crouched in the corner of the room.

"Are you the last one?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"I am, my name is Edward Cullen. What is your name?"

"Bella Swan."

I stepped further into the room and watched as she shrunk into the corner. I made my way to her corner of the room and stopped ten feet in front of her. When I got there I dropped onto my knees before her and bowed. I didn't move when I heard her clothing rustle, but the warm touch on my shoulder drew my attention.

"Why are you bowing to me?"

"Because you are my queen, and you seem terrified."

"It has been a very exhausting two days. Some parts were better than others, but I don't know what is expected of me."

It was in the silence that followed that I realized something I hadn't until that moment. "I can't hear you."

"I'm sorry, no one else had a problem-" Bella began in a louder tone but I cut her off.

"No, I'm sorry. I can hear you speaking, but I have the ability to read minds, except with you."

She looked at me curiously, before offering a tentative smile. "Good, because I don't know how I would feel if you could hear all the things going on in my head."


	4. Chapter 3

**Another week, another update from our favorite vampire. Had a fun little mutual fangirl moment last week in my PMs, so I'm gonna give a shout out, if you like my historical fics, check out "Dominion of My Hear" by Sunshine1220, totally worth it. This is one of my drop everything to read fics, and as it is I'm typing this faster than normal because it just updated~**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 3**

I laughed at Bella's declaration that she didn't want me rooting around in her head. When she looked around, my eyes followed hers and I noticed the copy of Pride and Prejudice sitting on the nightstand.

"Do you enjoy reading?"

"I do, my father and Jacob didn't see the purpose of it, but I liked the escape it offered. Plus, the book is the only thing I have left of my mother."

"Was Jacob your mate?" I had to ask.

"He and my father wanted him to be my husband, which is what we call it in our world, but I never thought of him as anything more than a friend."

"Would you like to visit our library? Or did one of the other princes bring you there?"

"No one has taken me outside this room at all. Can I go?" she asked.

"Yes, as long as your guards are with us then you can go anywhere."

Bella's smile grew as she reached out to offer me her hand. "Then yes, I would love to go and explore your library."

Clasping her hand in mine, I escorted her outside her room and across the main square to the library. A cavernous building that housed copies of every book ever written, I quickly found something that I thought a lover of classic literature would enjoy.

"Romeo and Juliet?" she asked.

"It is a Shakespearean play. I thought you would like a different kind of love story."

"Thank you, I'm sure it is wonderful."

Walking with her back to the capitol building, we returned to her room and she began to read aloud. The sound of her voice was soothing, and she read until her food was delivered. I knew our time was running short, but I hoped that she would choose to see me again after this. When Bella yawned, I stood.

"I should let you get some sleep, I hope that you'll ask to see me again."

"I get a choice?" she questioned.

"Have they explained anything to you?"

"I think they're doing it one step at a time because of how overwhelmed I was at first."

"You've spent time with each of the seven princes, from here you get to choose who spends time with you and when. Once you've made your decision, you will call us back to the main rotunda and declare who you've chosen as your mate, and along with that, who will be the king of the counsel of princes."

"What happened to the last king and queen?" she asked.

"My father was the man standing behind me at your presentation, my mother was in the gallery with the rest of my family."

"Your father? You mean your creator," she said.

"No, my father. He and my mother had me 101 years ago."

"But you're immortal, frozen at the age you were changed at, like I will be."

"It seems there is a lot that needs to be cleared up about my kind, but we can do it another day, you are tired."

"Wait, if from this point on, I'm in charge, you would have to do as I ask, correct?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"You are the only one of your kind, besides my guards and the blonde who helped catch me that makes me feel safe. I've barely slept since I've been here. Would you hold me while I sleep?"

"I would do anything for you, my queen."

Moving to her bed, I laid down and watched as she went into the bathroom to change. She returned in a nightgown and soon she was curled up in my arms, a soft sigh escaping before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

Ten hours.

That was how long I got to hold Bella. I hadn't expected her to sleep that long, but I savored every minute. When Bella finally began to stir, I pulled her close for a moment before releasing her. The smile on her face was worth the burn in my throat during that time. I wished her a good night and headed for home.

I made it out into the square, but as I neared home, I heard a commotion behind me. The thoughts that came from the group were about a hunt, and whether it was a previous hunt, or ideas for the night to come, it would be violent.

I was so focused on my memories of the day, that I didn't pay attention to my surroundings until it was too late. Two pairs of hands grabbed me from behind and I felt the cracking as they pulled my arms behind me at an awkward angle. The pain was unbearable, and I felt my focus slipping. I feared what would happen if I lost consciousness as I struggled against my attackers.

I could make out screams in the distance, but it was too late. I felt my body slump to the cobblestone streets as everything went dark.

**Don't hate me...catch you next week!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I had planned on keeping to the one chapter a week posting schedule, but then you all bowled me over with the response. It is a little funny that my beta (not on this fic though) Mizzdee and I were having a conversation yesterday about switching POV in a story that is completely in one person's perspective. I told her that for me, there has to be a specific reason for it, and used this chapter as an example. I think we'll all be happy to see this fic go back to EPOV. Thank you so much for the love on this. You won't get all of the answers you want, but you'll know what Bella does.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 4**

My sleep pattern was off, thanks to the afternoon I spent asleep in Edward's arms. I tried to read, but my mind kept drifting to him. Unlike the other vampires who had been by to try and "mate" with me, there was a genuine care and concern coming from Edward. His entrance into my room, complete with hands up in surrender and genuflecting to me was touching. Remembering what Edward told me, I moved to the front door, surprised that the male counterpart of my guard was not there. I turned to the tall strawberry blonde.

"I'd like to see Edward Cullen, can you take me to him?"

"I'm sorry, Little Queen, but we cannot," she said without looking at me.

"Well then, send word to him that he is to come here. Edward told me that I can go anywhere I like."

"Not this time, Little Majesty."

"I demand-"

"Bring her Tanya, the King commands it," the blonde man said.

"Yes, Brother."

The two women moved, flanking me as we walked the halls. When we neared the door, additional men surrounded us, and I began to worry. "We didn't have this many people with Edward and I this morning, what is different?"

"You will know everything soon, but your safety is paramount," the other blonde woman replied as we walked through the night.

Soon, we arrived at a beautiful home, though it was different than I would have imagined. The blonde man who had stood behind Edward at my arrival into this world opened the door. He nodded to the men surrounding me and they parted, my usual trio the only ones entering.

"She will be safe in here if you would like to stand down," the man said.

"You're Edward's father?" I asked before he addressed me.

"Yes, I am Carlisle Cullen, the king among princes," he remarked.

"I want to see Edward, where is he?"

"In his room, but you need to be made aware of something."

"Whatever it is can wait. No one has been forthcoming since Edward left me, so I guess he will be the one to tell me what is happening."

I ran up the stairs, Carlisle on my heels until we came face to face with a man who rivaled Felix in size. "Apologies, Little Queen. I should have been with him."

"Emmett, that is enough, no one expected you to remain for half a day while he visited with our future queen. You saved his life, that is what matters."

"His life? What are you talking about?" I gasped.

"Go inside and see for yourself," the king told me.

I crossed the threshold and was shocked by what I saw. Edward's arms were wrapped in bandages and bound to his torso, another bandage wrapped around his head.

"No!"

I raced to his side, wanting to offer him comfort, but afraid of hurting him. I felt an eerie calm overcome me and turned to see the male guard standing by the door.

"You can touch him. It won't hurt him, it will probably calm him better than I can."

"You did that?" I asked.

"Yes, my name is Jasper and I'm an empath. I can feel and manipulate emotions. It was why they included me in your service, so someone can help you cope with all the changes."

"What happened to him?" I asked as I climbed onto the bed and draped myself over him.

"He was attacked on his way home from your date."

"Were they caught?"

"Yes," Jasper admitted.

"I want them burned."

"I'm sorry, Little Queen, but that isn't possible. They've been reprimanded, but during the Choosing the young princes can't be punished for their behavior unless it is against you."

"Can I be alone with Edward?"

"Yes, Little Queen."

"Bella, Jasper. My name is Bella."


	6. Chapter 5

**Getting a lot of people asking if the princes responsible will ever be punished, unfortunately the answer is no. Second only to the hunt, mating is so instinctual that no punishment can be made when someone is in the midst of it if they feel threatened. I'm not justifying what they did, they were of their right mind when they did it, but those are the rules and they knew it. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 5**

I stayed with him all night, the morning bringing a woman who looked so much like Edward that she had to be the queen.

"I wondered if you were hungry."

"I am," I admitted.

"I will have someone bring your meal," she said.

"Wait, I would like to speak to someone and besides Jasper, you are the only one who has been in here."

"Let me get your breakfast and then we'll talk."

It wasn't long before she returned with a plate full of food. I moved from the bed to eat, and the queen joined me at the small table.

"First, let me introduce myself, I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother."

"I thought as much, he began to explain that the lore we believe isn't the truth, but he left most of that conversation for another day."

Esme smiled. "I remember those days. We Wanderers think we know everything, but we are so far from reality."

"You remember being human?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella. I had them prepare my favorite meal as a human for you. Quality meat was a rarity for us."

"I know, we got by with small animals, it was rare to kill a larger one," I commented.

"Now, would you like to hear the truth about vampires?" Esme asked.

"Yes."

"First falsehood is that we are immoral, unchanging. It is true we change and age very slowly, but it does happen."

Sitting forward, I questioned, "How long do you live?"

"Most vampires live around 500 years. Edward has just turned 101," Esme informed me.

"And how do you have children?"

"Edward discussed having children with you?" she seemed shocked.

"Just that Carlisle was his father, not his creator," I admitted.

"Vampire pregnancies are accelerated, as is the early stages of development. Once they reach what would be their teens, they begin to slow in growth, usually at seven years old."

"Do you miss being human?" I asked.

"No, but I didn't have a happy human life. Carlisle was everything I could hope for in a mate, and the moment I held Edward for the first time … I wouldn't go back."

"Edward is special. After our date, he held me while I slept. It was some of the best sleep of my life." Esme's gasp caught my attention. "What?"

"They tried to rip his arms from his body," she whispered. "Like they knew he held you."

"Will they heal?" I asked.

"Yes, the venom is doing its job. That is why he is colder than usual. He had venom applied to his wounds before his arms were wrapped. Once the healing is complete, he will wake up."

"The rules surrounding this situation prevent the punishment of his attackers, but I'm not bound by those rules. Tell Carlisle that I want to speak before the council of princes."

Esme nodded, returning a moment later with a petite young vampire with short black hair. "Alice will go with you two to testify to her vision of the attack, so no one can question your decision, whatever it is."

"Your decision will not be well received, but they cannot question you. You and Edward will be happy together," Alice affirmed.

"Alice, don't meddle," Esme admonished.

Carlisle entered the room and looked to us. "Are we ready to go?"

"Let's do this, I want to be back before he wakes."


	7. Chapter 6

**So, there are quite a few new readers thanks to Wander No More getting two recs last week, one on the fic dive on A Different Forest, and the other from Sunshine1220, who I rec'd myself. First, welcome all! Now, because there are so many new eyes on these fics, and I've gotten this question more than once, a heads up for everyone. All WIPs I have posted will complete. I've had some pretty rough times in the 9 years I've been writing, but part of the reason I post first chapters that were part of compilations or contests is so that people could find them and so they would be completed and not forgotten. When one speaks to me, I try to hog tie it to get as much work on it done before it steps back and another story starts talking. Though posting doesn't always happen, words get written every weekend.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 6**

I stood in the center of the rotunda, listening to Alice's account of her vision of the attack. The princes whose sons were responsible for the attack were tense, making me wish my guards were closer. As she finished her testimony, I saw Aro and Caius move to stand.

"No need to speak, gentlemen, because there is no swaying my decision. The Choosing is on hold until Edward is awake again. Once he is, we will talk and if we cannot reach and understanding the Choosing will continue with only four princes still participating."

"You can't simply dismiss half of the field," Caius snarled.

"I will never be the mate of Felix, Alec, or James. That kind of violence should not be rewarded with a place of power beyond the one given by birth. It certainly will not win my love."

Aro and Caius both stormed out with the other princes leaving more respectfully while Laurent moved towards us. Carlisle stepped up, and Laurent raised his hand.

"I'm here to apologize to you, Carlisle, for my son's part in Edward's attack. I know he didn't instigate it, but he shouldn't have gotten involved with those two at all."

Laurent turned to me and continued, "And I'm sorry your introduction into our world has been a violent one, Little Queen. I wish you good fortune."

Laurent left and Carlisle leaned down to speak softly to me. "Ready to return to Edward?"

The trip back to the house was short, but we returned to chaos. Edward was shouting, Esme trying in vain to calm him. I ran up the stairs, bursting into the room to see Edward still bandaged up, thrashing like a man in a straight jacket.

"Edward, please stop before you hurt yourself worse than when you were attacked," I called out.

He froze and stared at me. "Bella?"

"It's me, I'm here."

"You're okay? They didn't hurt you?" Edward asked.

"No I was back in my room," I explained.

"But we had been out together?" he pushed.

"That was earlier in the day. We spent most of the day back in my room, you held me while I slept," I reminded him.

"That wasn't a dream," he breathed.

"No." Looking around at the room now filled with vampires, I gestured to Edward. "Can someone help him out of those bandages?"

An older man with black hair like Alice approached and unfastened the seam along the back before pulling the pieces away so that Edward could pull it forward and finally off his arms.

The bandages were cast aside as Edward pulled me into his arms. "I'm glad you came once you knew I was awake."

"Edward, with the exception of the council meeting this morning, Bella has been here since she learned of the attack last night. She's been by your side for the last twelve hours," Esme explained.

"Can I speak with Edward alone?" I asked.

"I'll bring your lunch up in a little while," Esme said as the room emptied.

"You came last night?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, I demanded they let me see you, but they refused until Jasper arrived and said the king commanded it. I was devastated to see you hurt. I never want to see your eyes closed like that again."

"I will try my best to fulfill that desire, Little Queen."

"If you continue to call me Little Queen, I will start calling you Little King," I teased.

"That is a serious declaration, Bella," he told me.

"I should hope so, I just made it in front of the council of princes."

"What are you saying?" Edward asked.

"I'm saying that if you will have me, I choose you."


	8. Chapter 7

**Another week, another post. I need to spend some quality time with these two this week, because I've been working on my contribution for the Babies at the Border compilation. It is a mobward, my first of those, and I'm excited. Here's the summary to get you all excited. It was a bunny I adopted, so my goal is to complete it by March 1st, when I can post it after the compilation is done, and then bring you weekly updates. Check out the facebook page for the group if you want more information on this wonderful cause.**

**Man of Omerta:** **Silence. Honor. Humility. This was the world as I knew it. Isabella didn't change this for me, she made it clearer. She became a part of that oath as I spoke the words, because a man who couldn't protect his family, couldn't be trusted to protect the organization. "We settle things like men, amongst men, we don't run to cops like cowards."**

**Also, random question. If I created a facebook group about my writing, would anyone follow it? I have an oft-neglected blog, but since I'm on facebook daily I feel like it would be a better way to get info out there, but not sure anyone would actually follow it. If you're interested in updates and such, let me know and I might take the plunge! Okay, enough yammering, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 7**

"Nothing would make me happier," I told her.

I stared at her, amazed that after one beautiful day she was choosing me. There were so many things I wanted to say and do, but one was far more urgent than the rest.

"I need you to be very still," I whispered.

I cradled her head in my hands and moved slowly, capturing her lips with mine. She was warm and inviting, her hands running over my torso and arms. The heat of her body consumed me, drawing me closer still. I was in paradise when the door to my room flew open and I felt a wave of calm hit me. I tore my lips from Bella's long enough to growl at Jasper for interrupting.

"Edward, stop, she couldn't breathe," Alice hissed.

I looked below me, shocked that Bella was pinned beneath me on my bed.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "I am well."

"Little Queen, we should return to the capitol building. There is a lot that needs to be prepared," Jasper urged.

"When will I see Edward again?"

"Tomorrow morning will be the day you make your choice and then that evening you will be changed," Jasper answered.

"Come here, Bella," I whispered.

She walked into my waiting arms and I smiled as her warmth enveloped me. "All will be well. I will see you in the morning."

Bella walked away from me and I tried to relax. Alice laughed at my pout and I glared at her.

"You were the same when Jasper was looking for Bella, so don't laugh at me."

"And in five days I will have him back and we can have our mating ceremony," she confided.

"I'm surprised you waited," I admitted.

"Father wouldn't let us have our ceremony until the new queen was found. But now my brother and his mate will be the ones to join us."

"I will be honored," I told her.

Alice kept me occupied for the night as we spoke of her and Jasper's plans as a mated couple. Jasper had a small townhome in the city center, near the Royal Residence and they would start their life together there.

"I don't understand why we moved from there? Garrett barely remembers it," Alice wondered.

"It was mom, she didn't like raising us in a place that felt more like a fortress than a home."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the privacy," Alice winked.

"As will you, you frightening little monster," I teased.

"It is sad to think this is the last night we will all be under the same roof."

I looked to Alice and sighed. "We aren't scattering to the four corners."

"What about Garrett? Will you send him to oversee our territory in the Pacific Northwest?" Alice asked.

"If he wants to explore, but Marcus enjoys the occupation, so as long as he wants to continue, it gives him purpose," I said.

"To survive so long without his mate, I don't know how he has done it. I wouldn't have the strength," Alice whispered.

"Me either."


	9. Chapter 8

**There was a decent enough response, so I created a Facebook group for my writing. (I know, it only took a decade of writing fanfic to get on FB.) It is a closed group, called AgoodWITCH writes, so come join the shenanigans.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 8**

The late night hours passed and soon I had to clean and dress for the ceremony. Once I was presentable, my family surrounded me as we made the walk to the city center. I was anxious to see Bella, to have her choose me so that I could change her tonight.

We entered the rotunda and once again my father joined me while the remainder of our family entered the gallery. We were the last of the royals to enter so as soon as I was seated, the center platform rose to reveal Bella, Jasper, and her guards.

Bella looked around, her hair cascading down her back as she stood in the white sheath dress. As she turned to face me, I noticed my mother's necklace, a large diamond on a thick gold chain that looked like a snake holding the gem in its mouth. With the exception of her blush, she already looked like a vampire. I tried to be calm, I knew that I was her choice, but until she said the words, I would worry.

Our eyes met and Bella smiled. Her steps never faltered as she approached me, holding the necklace of the king in her hands. Stopping in front of me, she extended her arms, holding the necklace above my head when Alec spoke out.

"How do we know this choice isn't coerced by the use of Prince Edward's gift?"

"We're in the center of the rotunda, you know as well as any powers cannot be projected in this space because of the shield. It is the reason Jasper must touch the little queen for his gift to work," Benjamin called out.

"Even so, he has the ability to read minds, not control them," Nahuel added.

"Go on, little queen," my father urged.

"I once was a Wanderer, but now I am your queen, and I choose you, Edward Cullen, as my king."

The thick metal chain felt heavy as it rested against my skin. The weight of responsibility as strong as the physical weight of the necklace. "I promise to teach you our ways, to guide you in this life, and to protect you from harm. I swear to be the king you need and the mate you deserve."

Bella leapt forward to kiss me and I caught her easily. I tried to keep it chaste but it didn't stop my father from chuckling behind me.

She pulled away and I knew our time was short. "I will see you tonight, and then we'll never be parted again."

"I love you, my king," she whispered.

Bella turned to Jasper and her guards and they stood on the platform as it was lowered.

"Come, Son. It is time for you to see what your grandparents and great-grandfather did to the Royal Residence."

I left with my family, many of the residents of the capital wishing me well. We walked the short distance to the Royal Residence and when we opened the door, I was shocked by the scent that hit me.

"It smells like the ocean in here," I whispered.

"You would be amazed how willing the people of the Pacific Northwest were to please their eldest prince," Marcus said.

I turned to my great-grandfather and looked at him as he continued. "They spent weeks getting the mixture right, but all of the candles that are the pale blue are the ocean scent. The basement has crates of them. The green ones smell like the rainforest, while the white are unscented."

"You brought all of this with you?"

"Among other things. You enjoyed the ten years you spent with me so much, so I thought you would want to share that with your bride," Marcus responded.

"You didn't know the little queen would be my mate."

"I knew the princes of your generation, no one had a better chance of winning over a terrified Wanderer than you. And if not, you would still find a mate."

"Yes, but no one like Bella," I whispered.

"No one like her indeed."


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the lack of a post last week, but time got away from me. Here's your chapter, I hope you enjoy this. Also, as a reminder, my facebook group has some BTS shenanigans if you'd like to join. It is called AgoodWITCH Writes. The link to that and the babies at the border are in my ffn profile. The link for the FB group is in all of my profiles.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 9**

I spent the afternoon moving my belongings to the Royal Residence while Alice went a little crazy making sure Bella would have everything she would need. It had been my mom's last official act as Queen, making sure her successor had everything they needed from clothing to the texts that would help her grow into her role.

The king ruled with the council of princes, the queen was the conscience of her people. A former Wanderer who would remind us of our obligations.

When evening came I reentered the rotunda and found it filled to capacity. Everyone was in place but my queen and I. The platform rose and I climbed to her this time, the white sheath dress as lovely as I remembered.

Bella turned to me but I spun her back around, moving the hair off her right shoulder so I had clear access to the place where her neck and shoulder met, I ran my nose along the delicate skin there and with a final breath I sank my teeth into the flesh there.

Bella arched against me, her body bowing to the pain my venom caused. My mother said it burned, which was why I didn't take a pull of her blood before letting my venom flow. I would not take pleasure from her blood while she was in pain.

Sealing the wound, I lifted her into my arms and with her guards, Emmett, and my family in tow, I returned to the Royal Residence.

My mother and Alice prepared the bed for her while I cradled her to my chest. The anguished sounds escaping her as she thrashed in my grip tore at me, but a small part of my brain reminded me it was only temporary.

"Set her down, sweetheart," my mother whispered.

I did as she asked, lying her on the pillows in the center of the bed. Bella's thrashing lessened and I turned to my mother, shocked.

"The most comfort I felt during my change was when your father would touch me, so I knew I wasn't alone, and when he used a cold compress to cool the burning. The pillows have all been chilled. We can continue to change them out to make her comfortable."

"Thank you, Mom," I said.

They left me alone for the early part of my vigil, coming by to check on one of us only as needed.

I could tell when Jasper was standing guard, because he would use his power to calm Bella, which would in turn nearly knock me into unconsciousness.

I felt the fog of his power lift and heard the footfalls of the guards retreat. I grew anxious until Alice's head popped in the door. "Can we talk? I've asked for some privacy."

"Come in Ali," I motioned. When she settled on the bed by Bella's feet and didn't move or speak, I instantly worried. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"When you were attacked, was James involved?"

"Most of what I know about it came from your vision after the fact, but from what I remember no, he was just an onlooker," I told her. "Why, has he done something else?"

"Not particularly, but he's creepy, and I feel like he's always watching us. I get snippets of visions, but he hasn't made up his mind yet, so I don't know what it is I'm seeing. It could be nothing, or it could be huge."

"If he's still in with Felix and Alec, he may be doing it on purpose to take center stage in your visions so that their movements are shielded. James has been creepy his entire existence. Becoming the prince for his family after Randall died only made it worse."

"Victoria would have been be a better choice." Alice said.

"Victoria couldn't be named to the council. Laurent could remain on until a child of Victoria's came of age in the next generation. Or if he wished to retire, he could present a successor and the council would vote on admitting them," I explained.

"I'm so glad I don't have to deal with all the council business."

"Either way, give James a wide berth. Soon things will calm down again," I told her.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Alice teased. "Only another day and a half, Edward."

I watched Alice retreat and smiled at Bella's prone form. "Hear that, Darling? We're halfway there."


	11. Chapter 10

**Here we are! Fictionpad is still not working, so this is up here and on stars. Will keep trying but not sure if I will ever hear back from support there. I'm about halfway through the next chapter of The Collection, so let's see if that can happen this weekend or next. Also, for the teaser of my Babies at the Border fic and more updates, please check out my facebook group, AgoodWITCH Writes.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 10**

The second half of Bella's transformation was equally calm. The pillows were changed regularly to ease her burning, and I catalogued her physical changes.

She'd filled out a little, lithe curves replaced the too thin frame being a Wanderer caused. Her hair grew thicker and a little longer so that it now brushed her waist.

Bella had always been beautiful, but now she looked healthy, strong.

I whispered words of love to her, imagining how it must have been for her when I'd been attacked. She'd stood by me then, after a single day because she felt this pull that grew stronger with every minute that passed.

I heard people approaching again and my father entered this time. "It is nearly time, we'd like to be in the room to welcome Bella to our family and this life."

Turning to my father, I shook my head. "Could you all wait outside, I'd like a minute or two with her before we start to crowd her."

"Understood, Son. Just don't make us wait too long," he smirked.

The door closed and I saw Bella's limbs begin to twitch. She would learn how to control her muscles quickly, the strength of her new body and all it was capable of would probably thrill her.

I leaned down, my lips brushed the spot on her neck where I'd changed her and I let my tongue trace the mark. "Wake up, my love. Time to start our piece of forever."

I heard her growl a split second before I was on my back with a hand tightening around my throat as she crouched over me. Bella's eyes were fierce as she stared me down.

"Bella, you're stronger than I am right now so please be careful. It's me, Edward. You chose me. I need you to remember."

She froze, her eyes dancing back and forth as she did as I asked. It was little more than a second later when she flew off the bed, her expression horrified.

"I could have killed you," she whispered.

"Jasper and the others would have never let it get that far. They're waiting to meet you," I reassured.

"They know me," she said.

"Not as their queen. They knew the young Wanderer, and not all of my family has formally met you. Can they join us?"

Bella nodded and I called to my father. Slowly, my family and our guards entered. Rosalie, Tanya, and Emmett bowed and introduced themselves to her before stepping back. Emmett looped his arm around Rosalie's shoulder and pulled her into his side.

My grandparents and great-grandfather stepped up next. "These are my grandparents, Elizabeth and Edward, and behind them is my great-grandfather Marcus."

"Nice to meet you," Bella smiled at them and they each moved up to hug her in turn.

"I hope you like the touches I brought with me from back home. Edward always loved it there," Marcus said.

"I'm sure I will once I've had a chance to really explore," Bella replied.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

It was my father who answered. "Hunting. She stuck closer to you both during Bella's transformation, her visions were troubling."

"Still James?" I asked.

"James? What does he have to do with anything?" Jasper asked.

"She was getting weird visions, snippets, but from what she could tell, James was causing most of them. We were trying to determine if he was working with Alec and Felix to confuse her, or if it was just James being his regular creepy self," I explained.

"Either way, I don't like it. Jasper, find Alice and bring her to the rotunda for the First Meal," my father said.

"First Meal?" Bella asked.

"I'm sorry, Dear," my mother soothed. "We're doing a lot of talking around you for someone minutes old to this life. Soon we'll return to the rotunda and the hunters will present you with your first meal as a vampire. From there, the council of princes will be in recess until an issue arises or a new prince is born."

My mother hugged Bella and so did my father, but it was Garrett who made my mate laugh.

"Welcome to the family, Maj. You need any help keeping my big brother in line, I know all his most embarrassing secrets."

Watching her be embraced by my family and not panic in those first moments of this life brought me a great deal of peace. Now it was time for her to quench her thirst for the first time.


	12. Chapter 11

**Here's the latest! I'll be premiering new pic teases in the FB group this week, so come join us if you want a hint of what's to come.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 11**

We arrived at the capitol building and walked in as a unit. I was surprised that Alice hadn't showed up yet and with Jasper off to find her and bring her along we were all feeling our own level of anxiety.

Bella, my father, and I entered the rotunda and something felt off. James was missing and for the first time since the Choosing began Alec and Felix looked pleased.

My father sat on the lower throne and I sat on the king's throne, Bella perched on my lap. "The platform will raise like in your own entrances. A human will be on it. You must drink them on your own."

"How do I do it?" Bella asked.

"You can simply drink while their alive, use their own body to pump the blood to you. Or you can kill them first, snap their neck, but then you will need to actively drink them down," I told her.

Bella nodded just before the mechanism that raised the platform began to move. The Wanderer came into view, chained by his wrists, and when he stopped in front of us, Bella gasped.

"Bella, run!" he shouted.

"Jacob," she said in a pained whisper.

I looked to Felix and Alec and saw the self-satisfied looks on their faces. They'd done this on purpose, sent Demetri to get someone who would mean something to Bella.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but you must do this. Put him out of his misery, it will be easier for you both," I whispered.

Bella approached Jacob slowly and the moment he realized the change in her was obvious. She was on him in an instant, reaching for his neck, breaking it and then sinking her teeth into him. His body slumped as the last of his blood left him, Bella staggering from the platform.

I caught her and the floor lowered, removing the evidence of her first kill. I was about to announce the recess of the council when Jasper entered in a full rage. I had no idea what could have pushed him this far until I saw the head he held by its scraggly ponytail.

Before anyone could make a move towards him, my father pulled him so that we blocked anyone from touching him. Bella scrambled out of my arms and flanked me, offering further cover.

"He killed a prince, he has to die," Felix hollered.

"We will hear the circumstances-" Benjamin responded.

"There is no act that makes it forgivable," Alec countered.

"Let me hear why my nephew killed my son," Laurent demanded.

"He attacked my mate," Jasper testified.

My father and I stiffened, looking for Alice. Just then she entered surrounded by Tanya, Kate, Rosalie, and Emmett. She looked tiny and broken. The silence the sight of her caused gave Laurent the freedom to speak.

"I will not seek vengeance, he defended his mate."

"There has been no ceremony," Caius called from his son's side.

"They've known their pairing for decades and were made to wait, I will not cause my family more pain." Laurent declared.

"Will you hold his position until your family has an heir of age or the throne is relinquished?" I asked.

"I will," Laurent answered.

"The council is in recess until there is an issue in need of us or an heir is born," I called.

James' head was taken from Jasper, offered to Laurent so he could burn his remains. Bella ran for Alice, pulling my sister against her chest.

Alice gasped, her tiny whisper of 'how' not lost on us, but this wasn't the place for whatever questions came next.


	13. Chapter 12

**There seemed to be a few questions last chapter, especially in regards to why Bella had to go along with things if she is the queen. Even in our own world, monarchs are only powerful when they have the favor of those who hold lesser power. If a king upsets all of the nobility in his country, they can band together to overthrow the king. If the princes decided that Edward and Bella were not what was best for vampirekind, they could as a council decide to overthrow them, or attack them in hopes of killing them and allowing another prince to take the main role. They are only 1/7th of the ruling council, and Bella and any other princesses aren't making decisions in the council at all. They know a war is likely coming, but if they strike before they're prepared, they put everyone they love in jeopardy.**

**As for her having to drink from Jacob, it was one of the hardest things she ever had to do, and that will be addressed in future chapters, but refusing was not an option. This is a long-standing tradition that shows she is part of their world and not part of her former world of the Wanderers. And although they know in their hearts this was intentional as Demetri was the one to find Bella and then Jacob, but he can easily say that the Wanderer was following him so he picked him and returned home. These are not the Cullens of Twilight who only hunt animals, all vampires follow their true nature, they will only hunt Wanderers.**

**I hope this answers most of the questions, on with the chapter, live from somewhere just outside Grand Teton National Park.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Trigger warning for this chapter as it deals with sexual assault. Nothing is explicitly described but Alice's attack is discussed. This chapter is as lengthy as the topic will be broached. If you want to know what happens without reading so you can avoid it, PM me and I will give you the details of the chapter minus Alice.**

**Chapter 12**

We left the capitol building together, the cacophony of thoughts slamming into me was hard to deal with. My family was usually better at containing the tenor of their thoughts so they became white noise around me, but with the day's events there was no control.

"Gather the family and bring them to the residence. We need to plan," I said to Emmett.

Once we were all inside the walls of the royal residence, Bella took Alice away and no one moved to follow her. Eleazar and Carmen arrived with Laurent and Irina, bringing a new tension to the proceedings.

Irina folded Jasper into a hug and a bit of that anxiety faded.

"What will we do now?" My father turned to me.

"If any of you plan to return home, do so now, and take guards with you. Alec and Felix orchestrated Bella's first kill to be someone she was close to in her old life. And we'll never know if they encouraged James into doing what he did. But it is clear they are not happy to see a Cullen as their king. Laurent, is Victoria somewhere safe?"

"She's living with her mate and their daughter in our lands. She's far enough from here that she should be, but I will go with my wife and make sure they're well. The future of our line is with her now," Laurent said.

"Go in peace, my friend," my father said.

"I don't know what crime my son committed, but we ask forgiveness for not seeing the threat he was to your sweet Alice," Irina pleaded.

"We do not blame you for it. Thank you for not seeking vengeance against Jasper," my mother said, her fingers laced through Carmen's.

Once Laurent and Irina had left, Marcus made his arrangements to return to the Pacific Northwest. Garrett wanted to go with him, but my mother urged him against it.

My grandparents chose to stay close, but were leaving Volterra for Rome.

Bella entered and all eyes turned to her. "Esme, go to her."

As my mother slipped out of the room all eyes fell on Bella.

"How is she, Majesty?" Jasper asked.

"It's Bella, Jasper, and she's struggling. She'll seek you out soon, but she needs to sort a few things first."

"There are enough rooms in this residence to give us all space," I told my family. "We will figure out exactly what this plot entails and keep our family safe. We will meet again in the morning."

The room emptied and I opened my arms to Bella. "Do I want to know?"

"No, but you need to know the basics. James had left some berries around that a Wanderer found and ate. When Alice drank from him, the effects of the berries altered her mind and her perception. That was how he was able to attack her."

"When you say attack…?"

"He believed they were meant to be mates, he was trying to claim her from Jasper."

I knew what that meant. If Jasper hadn't ripped his head off, I would have gladly done it.

"When you held her, she said something…"

"Apparently we've discovered the reason you cannot read my mind. I'm a shield. I used my talent to help her block some of the more unpleasant flashes from her attack and allowed her to focus on what was most important."

I was floored. My mate was a shield. Her focus and poise only hours after waking were extraordinary enough, but the fact that she was already able to manipulate her talent … she was a wonder.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Your sister didn't conceive that monster's child. She also had a clear enough vision to ease her mind. Now Jasper just needs to help her through this."

"And he will. But right now I would like to focus on my amazing mate. You were meant for this life it seems."

"Alice said the same," Bella admitted. "I feel guilty though."

"Why?" I asked, stroking her cheek.

"Even after the horror your sister endured, all I can think of is how much I want you."

"I want you too, and no one would begrudge us the completion of our mating. It is time my father perform the ceremony and then I will show you our rooms."


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay, but my muse has been giving me some problems. Also, The Collection should hopefully coming in the next week or two. Reminder you can join the shenanigans at Agoodwitch Writes over on facebook, and if you'd like to receive the first few chapters of my Mobward, Man of Omerta, you can donate to Babies at the Border. Link is in my profile on ffn, or you can search facebook for Babies at the Border for all the information and to see who else is donating stories.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 13**

"The ceremony isn't public?" Bella asked.

"No, the head of the family performs ceremony and then it is consummated. Births are only a concern if they are an heir, but their parentage is easily revealed. That is why the next council meeting will likely be for a birth."

We walked into the living room and found my parents waiting. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Father," I said.

My father approached us and I positioned Bella facing me. My father brought our foreheads to meet as our fingers laced together. He stood beside us as he began to speak.

"Mating is one of the most basic needs in our world, yet finding your other half is only the beginning. You must learn from them, nurture and protect them. Your mate's life is more important than your own, because to live without them is a half life, a cursed life. Do you swear to hold your mate above all others?"

"I do," I whispered an instant before Bella.

"Do you swear that any children that come of this union will be loved as a part of your mate?"

"I do," we said in unison.

"Do you swear to live by the laws of our people, to rule for their benefit, and preserve our way of life?"

"I do," we answered.

"You are now mated, go and consummate this union."

Scooping Bella into my arms, I didn't need any more encouragement. She giggled as we made our way up the stairs to the top of the highest tower.

My body vibrated with the need to join with her, and I could tell she felt the same. I kicked off my shoes and she followed my lead. I pulled my shirt over my head as she slowly tugged the toggle down the back of her dress. I smiled and went to the fly of my jeans, popping the buttons as she shrugged the dress off. The fabric pooled around her feet as my pants fell to the floor as well.

Bella stood there in only a lacy pair of panties in dark blue, the color contrasting against her creamy pale skin. My boxer briefs clung to my erection, the desire to shred the last of the fabric between us strong.

Bella made the first move, strutting over to me and kissing the center of my chest before she dropped to her knees and carefully removed the offending garment. When her eyes remained on my cock as she leaned in, I reached down to stop her.

She looked up confused and slightly hurt, but I shook my head. "You kneel before no one, not even me."

She stood and my fingers found the sides of her underwear, my fingers slipping under the top of her leg holes and pulled up, tearing the fabric and removing it from her body.

"You are stunning, My Queen."

My lips crashed onto hers and I lifted her so she straddled my waist, mere inches from where I needed her most. I walked us back to the bed and climbed onto it, lowering her to the mattress.

"Don't make me wait any longer, please," Bella begged and I obeyed.

I lined myself up to her entrance and sank into her.

There weren't words profound enough for how it felt to be buried inside Bella. I took a moment to adjust to the sensations that were so intense and varied. I felt the connection to her in every fiber of my being.

Bella's lips on my throat drew me from my thoughts and I moved slow, cataloging every new revelation.

My teeth grazed her left shoulder and up to the crook of her neck and back, dancing over her skin. I tasted the skin there, which set her on fire, and caused her to clench around me. I abandoned the spot and kissed her lips as my thrusts grew faster and harder, chasing the ecstasy that I'd only ever heard within my head from unshielded minds.

Bella rose to meet me, her mewls and cries music to my ears as I grunted and groaned over her.

I felt the flutter around me a second before she clenched, gripping me and sending me over the edge of my own orgasm. I thrust wildly, filling her as my lips swallowed her silent scream. She was glorious, and now she was mine in every way.

I stilled inside her, my body heavy on top of her, but she didn't let me adjust to take my weight off of her.

"Stay like this for another minute or two, I'm not ready for this to be over yet," she whispered.

So I stayed where I was happy to make this moment last.


	15. Chapter 14

**This chapter is a little shorter than normal, but it came to a natural end and the following chapter is a switch in tone so I felt it best to stop until next time. Also, a tissue warning may be needed.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement i****s intended.**

**Chapter 14**

"How long does it take for our body to do … whatever it does with the blood we consume?" Bella asked into the darkness hours after we'd gone to our room to complete our mating. We'd done so several times over, each time better than the last.

"For a mature vampire, we usually feed once a week or so. We can stretch it longer, but we usually feed more frequently. For a newborn, it is different. You know that you're stronger than us. That is because your own blood is still in your tissues, but the need to feed is stronger as a newborn because you're expending more energy. You should be feeding more frequently than once a week, and since you only fed once, your body will go through that blood faster." I didn't know what answer she wanted, if she needed him to live on in her for longer, or she wanted his blood to be gone from her as fast as possible.

"What will they do with his body?"

"Bodies are burned when the death happens within the city."

"So if I wait another day or two and then feed, I won't be carrying him inside me anymore?"

"Yes, but you will need more than one kill. We usually drink two at a time."

"How are you able to do that with the population so high in Volterra?"

"Most of the city will empty out in the next few days. The Choosing is the biggest event of the generation. The council will reconvene when needed, but they won't bring quite so large of an entourage. You will see in time that it isn't as horrific as it feels today."

"I know that. As a Wanderer we killed animals to survive, and Wanderers are like that to our kind. My issue is it was Jacob … he was my friend, Edward. That would be like Rosalie or Emmett being brought before you to consume."

I pulled Bella closer to me, hating how much this hurt her. I couldn't even believe the pain she was feeling. I knew the day would come that Felix and Alec would pay, but I needed to be smart or it would be the end of all of us.

We didn't leave our room until daylight filtered through our windows, when we did, my family was all gathered in the living room. "Did something happen?"

My father turned to me. "Marcus never made it out of Italy. Someone tracked him and his guards and he was killed. His body was left at what was our home. We found him when we returned to get the last of our things."

I didn't move. I love every member of my family, but Marcus and I had a special bond. "Did Edward and Elizabeth make it to Rome?"

"Someone trusted reached them and told them what happened. They were escorted to the ocean and are returning to the Pacific Northwest to oversee our lands."

"We need to kill these bastards!" Garrett shouted.

"No, if we go after them now, then we will all die. They came to the Choosing ready for a fight. We need to bide our time and figure out the best way to go after them. Those responsible will pay, but I will not gamble with anymore lives. I want everyone fully moved into the Royal Residence by sundown. We have members of the royal guard that are loyal to our family because of the relationship our father built with them. No one will leave without a portion of the guard. We will hunt in groups and be cautious. The city is emptying out, once that is done, we will make our plans."

My family all nodded in agreement, I could see the look on Garrett's face, so I gestured for him to stay back. Mom approached Bella, asking to talk to her, so I used that moment to calm my brother down.

"How can you be so detached about Marcus? You were closer to him than anyone?"

"I'm enraged that he was taken from us. But like I said, if I strike against them too soon, they will hunt down every member of our line. I won't do that to our family, and I cannot risk Bella like that. She is brand new to this life and she is my priority."

"Fine, I get that. But when the time comes, we take them down together," he said.

"Together."


	16. Chapter 15

**Got quite a few people asking about the fact that Edward and Bella seem powerless. They are the head of a council, one that has begun to turn against them, but they would have to prove that laws have been broken. That would be difficult since anything Alice or Edward can see couldn't be proved. Aro and Caius have been planning this for a long while, they aren't stupid. So they will use the recess of the council to prepare for the fight that is coming. That preparation begins now. A king, even in our world is only powerful if they have the support of the ruling class, if they lose it, they lose not only their position but often their lives. Hope this helps. **

**Also, mating ceremonies are as unique as the couple as long as the vows are made, in the form of the questions asked and answered, the ceremony is complete.**

**The deadline for the Babies at the Border compilation is 11/24. A donation to RAICES or the ACLU of $10 will get you a copy of the compilation which features 90+ authors. It will be sent out on 12/1 and it will be the only place you can read the first three chapters of **_**Man of Omerta**_ **before 3/1/20. Visit my profile on ffn, or search for the group on facebook for more info!**

**Chapter 15**

Once I had spoken to Garrett, I went in search of Bella. I heard her voice in one of the sitting rooms, and I approached to hear Rosalie addressing her.

"Esme helped me through my change as well, and as a random Wanderer changed, I had no ceremony, but Emmett helped me find a meaningful first meal."

"Who was it?" Bella asked.

"My Wanderer husband. He was a monster, much like Esme's, so it was something that I found joy in doing. I can't imagine how it must have been to be forced to kill a friend."

"I'm just worried that more of my group will come looking when we don't return."

_I doubt they're still alive. _Rosalie thought.

I thought back to the jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions that Jacob had radiated when he stood on the platform, and in that moment, I knew Rosalie was right.

"I'm sure they will move on. They probably picked a place a safe distance away to meet up. If Jacob doesn't arrive, they will mourn for him and then get the rest of your family to safety," my mom said.

"I just feel so guilty. Right until the end, he was trying to protect me."

"He wanted you safe and happy, Bella, and I will make sure you are." I made my presence known with my comment.

Bella came to my side, and my mother and Rosalie stood up. "I'm going to help Emmett with our things. Thank you for taking us into your home."

"You kept my queen safe, you will always have a home with us," I told her.

"How is it in the city?"

"Empty. Though I'm not sure how I can contain Garrett, he's filled with anger."

"He wants vengeance, like the rest of us. Is it possible to harness that?"

"How?"

"Could we not build an army? Not in Italy, because it would be too obvious, but in your home territory? Edward and Elizabeth are in the Pacific Northwest and Jasper's parents returned to the Great North. What if we sent guards with him and told him to begin training our subjects to defend their king. If he does it in the north it won't be as easy for them to discover. And when the time comes they could travel with him."

"It would give him purpose and Garrett is excellent at sparring so he would be one to teach them, along with Eleazar."

"Eleazar?" Bella asked.

"Aro is his cousin. It is a distant relation, but I know he was happy to have a reason to get far away from their lands. There is no love loss in that relationship."

"So Jasper is related to Alec also?"

"There is nothing to fear there. In the time after the Great War, those who remained lived in clusters across the globe. That was how the royal families were chosen, from prominent families who had fought to preserve what the humans at the time were set on destroying. Those families have changed over time, but Aro's family was one of the original seven.

"Families that old have connections to other families. But it was their great grandparents who were siblings, so that would make them third cousins. The fallout is centuries old and Aro only mentions it when he wants to start a fight with Eleazar."

"I think you should speak to your parents and then make the arrangements."

Nodding, I went in search of my parents but was met by Alice instead.

"Edward, I need to be mated with Jasper."

"Alice, I need to talk to Dad about-"

"You are the head of our family now-"

"Alice," I warned.

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry, but I need certainty now."

"And you will have it. I will come and find you after I make arrangements for Garrett."

The talk with my parents went better than I had expected and Garrett himself was excited.

Tanya offered to escort him, but I shook my head. "I want you with the queen. I know you would prefer a duty near your family, but I need people I trust guarding my wife."

"I understand."

Having handled that piece of family business, I went in search of my sister and found her with my wife and Jasper.

"All right, let us begin."

Jasper took Alice's hands and rested his forehead against hers. I stood to the side of them and took a deep breath.

"Mating is as old as the existence of our kind. The instinct to protect the one who is more important than ourselves is ingrained in our being. This ceremony is a formality as you've been mated in the basic sense for decades. You've seen the worst our world has to throw at us and you still come here to join your lives and your souls as one.

"Will you protect each other? Love and support each other and any children born of this union? Will you uphold the laws of our kind?"

"I will." Alice and Jasper's response was strong and in unison.

"You are mated, no one can come between you again."

They kissed and then with a hug from Alice, they exited the room. I turned to Bella who had the look of a predator.

"Our room, now!"

She didn't have to ask me twice.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here's the latest chapter. I've got a good bit on my next one so hopefully it will post next week. This is beginning to move and I'm excited to see where it is going.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 16**

The morning that Garrett was set to leave, Alice and I spent some time with him. He was anxious to be a part of the army we were building.

"How will you know when is the right time?"

"It will be whenever the council reconvenes. My guess is it will be after the birth of an heir. So there will be time to warn you and fill the city with our supporters. When we move to remove them from power, they will strike."

"How will we be in contact?" Garrett asked.

"We will send someone to you. Just don't believe anyone who does not first tell you the secret word."

"If you receive word of the presentation of an heir before you hear from us, hurry. That means it wasn't Bella and I and we will have less time to prepare."

"Fair enough."

The rest of our family entered and my mother was as near tears as was possible. "Be safe."

"I will, Mother."

They embraced and then it was my father's turn. Jasper and Alice were next, and then Garrett stood before Bella and I.

"Take care of my brother, Majesty."

"You fool, come here," Bella commanded and he scooped her up into his arms.

After their display, he turned to me. "We will defeat them."

"I know, but I hope our pain doesn't eclipse our victory."

Garrett hugged me, one final squeeze before he stood back. "We'll be reunited soon."

Garrett took his bag, packed with the possessions he couldn't live without, and left the residence.

It was a tense few hours before we received word that he'd left the continent without incident.

From there, Alice and I began our own strategizing. I would think of scenarios, making decisions and then she would tell me what she saw. She was also watching the decisions of the council members and Aro and Caius.

We spent two weeks running every possibility to determine the best strategy. Tanya was keeping a closer eye on Bella for me, which allowed me to focus on the plan.

Our best chance was out in the open, the twisted streets of the city would leave too much to chance. So we would have the declaration of the heir outside the city limits under the guise that it would allow for more witnesses.

I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard Alice gasp.

"What is it?"

She was blocking me, which she hadn't done since we began our planning.

"What did you just think? What decision did you make?"

"Alice, it's nothing."

"Is this nothing?"

_Her mind opened to me and I was exposed to my worst nightmare. A pile of mangled limbs, my parents, Garrett, Jasper, and our guards among them. The pyre was lit and I turned from it, Bella's necklace hanging from my fingers._

_The vision shifted and I saw my beautiful Bella fading. Refusing to hunt or to move without me._

"I wanted to give us more time to plan. We haven't been intimate since Garrett left."

"You're pulling away from her, and her instinct will be to wait for you and she will begin to fade. As for the battle … the heir needs to be yours. If she is still pregnant when the fight comes they will focus on your pregnant mate and we will lose many trying to protect her. We will win, but at a mighty cost."

"I need to go."

"Take care of her, Edward. We will speak again when we know more."

I ran through the house, finding Bella curled up on the couch in our bedroom, Tanya was with her.

"My love, let's go for a hunt."

"Thank goodness," Tanya whispered.

"How long has it been?"

"Six days," Tanya admitted.

"Tattle tale."

"It is my job to protect you, My Queen, even from yourself."

"Come, we're going alone. Tanya, if you need to hunt, please give us a wide berth."

"I hunted yesterday. And we have guards on patrol but the area has been clear since they departed. You should be fine."

I took Bella's hand and led her out of the house and then out of the city. We ran in the outlying areas and stumbled across a small group of Wanderers. It was magnificent to watch Bella hunt, something I'd rarely done since her change. Another sin to atone for.

Once we had our fill, we disposed of the bodies in one of the trenches that were dug. It was still new so we didn't need to burn the bodies yet, which gave us more time to explore.

Bella turned to me, the tiniest trace of her meal on her chin. I pulled her close and licked it off, earning a growl.

"Edward."

"If you don't want me to have my way with you out here in the open, tell me now. But I will have you."

"Take me home."

She needn't say another word. I scooped her up and sprinted through the hills until we had returned to the city. From there it was only a short distance until I carried her over the threshold and up to our room.

Our clothes were shreds on the floor and I was inside her. Nothing felt as right as being with Bella and I can't believe I'd made it these last few weeks without her.

I pounded into her and she met my thrusts with her hips crashing against mine. I didn't last long and thankfully she fell over the edge with me.

Bella was still clinging to me once I had calmed down, but when I tried to pry her hands off my neck, I felt her body shake.

"Bella, Love, let go. I want to look at you."

She clung tighter, an odd sound rattling around in her chest.

"BELLA!"

My shout did something as she released her hold on me and fell to the bed. I looked down at her as she choked on air she didn't need and I didn't know how to help her.

"Did I hurt you? Should I call my mother to access the injury."

Her head shook violently, so I leaned in closer.

"Just hold me."

"Oh, My Queen, that is easily done."

I lay down and pulled her close, my hands stroking her back as she calmed. When she didn't shake with her tearless sobs, I finally got an answer to her agony.

"I thought you had changed your mind."

"Changed my mind about what?"

"Me."

"I don't understand?"

"You've distanced yourself from me. We have rarely hunted together and that was our first time together since Alice and Jasper's mating ceremony. If I did something wrong, you have to tell me. I know I'm new to this life so I might not realize-"

"Bella, stop. You did nothing wrong. I was trying to buy us more time. I assumed that our heir would be the one to bring the council together and allow us to strike against our enemies. But Alice saw something when I thought about delaying it."

"What did she see?"

"If you aren't the first to conceive, you will likely be pregnant when the attack happens."

"Alice saw my destruction." Bella said it so matter of factly.

I pulled her impossibly closer, needing to feel her with me. "I will not let that happen. I won't risk you. And in making decisions for us and not consulting you, I could have lost you."

"So we're doing this together?"

"I'm pretty sure to make a baby that is the only way."

Bella laughed and I didn't realize how much I had missed the sound. I had a lot to make up for.


	18. Chapter 17

**Here's the latest chapter. Still no dice on Fictionpad, but this is live everywhere else. Things are starting to get interesting.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 17**

It had been hours since our last round of love-making. The sun was high in the sky, Bella's fingers caressed my stomach lightly.

"Did you know the Wanderers believe you shimmer in the sunlight?"

"It is a relic leftover from the Great Battle. The armor did shimmer in the sunlight, it distracted and even blinded some of the Wanderers if light hit it right. They believed it was our skin."

"Oh. What time does Alice expect you today?"

"Alice?"

"You've spent every day with her since Garrett's departure. If you need to go, I understand."

"This is where I need to be. We've decided most of the major things, from there we will need to train people to fight and have an heir to draw them back."

Bella winced again. She had done it a few times this morning.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just feeling these little pinches. I think you broke something with your massive cock."

"Bella, I can't believe you. What am I going to do with you?"

"Hopefully more of that," she teased.

We spent the rest of the day lounging around and I was happy for the chance to reconnect. The next day we returned to our normal activities.

Jasper and Emmett had gone out into the city and informed the citizens that there were dark times on the horizon. Thankfully, they were loyal to our family and after the events of Bella's Courting they had anticipated that it would turn ugly.

Any resident who signed a pledge of loyalty would be trained to defend themselves. When Bella and I stood there to watch the signers a week later, we were shocked to see the square full as people pledged their fealty.

While we were meeting with our people an older woman approached Bella and tapped her on the cheek. "The new prince or princess will be well loved."

Bella stared after her, but I tugged on her hair. "We should go for a hunt."

"Okay."

We had gone further than normal, finding a few humans living on their own. Bella drank deeply from the first woman, but couldn't finish the second.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just feeling full."

"You would tell me if something wasn't right."

She smiled at me and nodded. "Yes, but there is no need to worry. I would like to visit with your mother. It has been a few days."

"Then why don't we return home."

Bella took my hand and we reentered the city. As we arrived at the residence, she sought out my mother while I tried to clear my head. There were so many possibilities and contingencies but we would have time.

A presentation would happen when the child was three months old. We would not announce the birth right away, as was our right, but we needed to give a month's notice of the ceremony. I would not give our enemies more than that.

I don't know how long I sat there before Bella returned.

"Is everything all right?"

"Do you know where Alice is? Esme wants to speak to both of us."

"She was with Rosalie, I can get her if you'd like."

"No need, Brother, I'm here."

When Bella and Alice disappeared into my mother's room, I began to worry. Something didn't feel right. Alice had seen the need to be here and that meant something was happening.

I paced the room until the door opened and Bella emerged.

"Please tell me what is happening?"

Bella took my hands and led me to our room, where she pulled me to sit on the couch. "I'm all right, I just needed some confirmation before talking to you," she paused. "I'm pregnant."

"Thank God. I thought there was a reason for concern." I pulled her to me and she allowed me to hold her close. "I will talk to Jasper and Emmett about collecting Wanderers. We have a room in the basement used for the purpose so a pregnant queen doesn't have to hunt."

"Edward, do you remember what the seer said today?"

"Yes the prince or princess will be loved."

"And."

"And what?"

"The prince _and_ princess."

I thought back to that moment and stiffened at the words actually spoken. My mind had processed them in a way that made sense, not how they'd been said.

"That could be a reference to future children. Multiples for a vampire is rare."

"That was what your mother said, but it is possible."

"I refuse to jump to that conclusion."

"Edward, I was a twin, and for Wanderers it runs in the family line. Also, every pinch and twinge I've felt has been a pair of them. Alice confirmed it with her vision."

"So we will have to be extra vigilant, the pregnancy will be higher risk."

"Edward that isn't what I'm worried about."

"What is it?"

"My mother, Renee, gave birth to me okay because I was small, but my twin brother and her died during his birth. I'm afraid."

"You'll be fine."

"Edward, you can't know that for sure."

I placed my hand on her still flat stomach and met her eyes. "I have faith. The seer said our children will be well loved and while the pregnancy is taxing, the birth is not. Our children age rapidly, and are born smaller than a human baby."

"You'll stay with me for the birth?"

"Yes. I'll be at your side for the next month. But I must talk to Jasper and Emmett as I said. So give me a few moments and I will be back."

Rushing downstairs, I was happy to find the men I was looking for in the living room with my father. "I need you to gather Wanderers for the queen, she's pregnant."

"We'll begin at once. I'll select guards to help us." Emmett turned to Jasper and he nodded.

After they'd left, my father approached me. "You know the next month will be difficult."

"More difficult than usual, she's carrying twins."

"She's your responsibility now. Nothing can take priority over her until the children are born."

"I know. Now that I've made arrangements for her meals, I have no reason to leave her side."

My father's prideful smile was bright. "Good. And congratulations, Son."


	19. Chapter 18

**A few readers have expressed their issues with the non-vegetarian vamps in this fic. Remember, the world they live in is far from canon, we can't judge them by standards that don't exist in their world.**

**Also, FictionPad is still giving issues, so I can't post there. This is the last thing you will see from me in 2019, but 2020 promises to be a great year. They say what you're doing at midnight on New Year's Eve is what you're doing all year long, and I will be writing. Still working on the Holiday fic, hoping to get that done in the next week or two and off to a beta to share it with you all as a lengthy one-shot. This one is short, but it felt like a nice little calm before the storms to come, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 18**

The exhaustion was the first symptom to hit. Bella would feed in the morning when she woke up. She'd barely consume her meal, leaving me to finish them after she couldn't drink anymore.

Emmett and his hunting party had collected thirty-two Wanderers, but if Bella and I were consuming this way they'd need another hunt before she'd be well enough to hunt on her own. Daily feedings were necessary with the twins.

After her meal she'd have energy, but it didn't last long. If I ever stepped away from her I didn't leave the house and Tanya was always at her side.

One daily task was selecting that day's meal. Jasper and Emmett turned off the shield in the basement that sedated them which meant I was bombarded by their thoughts. The goal of this was isolating a particular person's thoughts to the exclusion of the rest. They felt it would be helpful to me in the coming battle.

"Edward?" Bella asked, drawing me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Love?"

"Can we go outside for a while?"

"Out where?"

"I don't know, somewhere in the woods nearby. I want to feel the breeze."

I wanted to talk her out of it, keep her safe inside the residence for the whole of her pregnancy, but I couldn't do that. In a week or two it would probably be an impossibility.

"Let me get Jasper and Emmett to come with us." I lifted Bella into my arms and walked down to find them waiting.

"Alice said you might be needing us," Emmett said.

"Yes, Bella wants to go out into the wooded area beyond the city for a while. We'll need you to come just in case."

"Of course, Brother."

The three of us ran, with Bella still in my arms until we got to a place that was wooded, but not so closed in that the wind didn't reach us. Our guards went on a wide perimeter while I sat down, cradling Bella to me.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, I miss the freedom of the nomadic life. I wouldn't trade a thing about being with you, but I miss the freedom."

"Once our century in power is over, we'll live that way. Return to North America and explore together. We can see the world, returning to Volterra or wherever our children choose to live so that we can enjoy our grandchildren. We will have a good life."

"We just need to survive the next three and a half months."

Bella placed my hand on her stomach and I felt the swell of our children inside her.

"We will survive this, Bella. I have to believe that."

"And I believe in you, so we will hold onto that."


	20. Chapter 19

**I know there has been a few weeks without posts, but I was working on a one shot that's sat with me for ages. Now that it is with one of my betas I can work on this again. And this is a big one! Enjoy.**

**Also, for those that aren't big fans of these vampires being on a traditional diet, be warned there is a description from Edward that you may want to skip.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 19**

"Tell me about it again?" Bella asked.

"The forests are so thick and green, you've never seen colors that vibrant. And the canopy blocks out the sun in most parts, so when it filters through it almost glows. And the ocean is such a deep grey blue once you get out from the shore. It isn't the crystal blue of the Mediterranean, it reflects the clouds that are near constant and the fog that rolls in."

"It sounds beautiful."

"It is. I can't wait to show you."

"It is a nice place to dream of," Bella yawned and then fell asleep beside me.

"She's sleeping nearly twenty hours a day." My father said from the doorway.

"And that means?"

"Another day or two and you will be a father."

"What comes after?"

"We'll wait a few weeks before we send word to your brother and our allies. That way we know all is well here. I would say your people should be here within a month of being notified. It will give us a month and a half with them before the official presentation. Notifying the other princes will happen a month prior. It is the customary time so nothing will seem out of place."

"You don't think they'll suspect it?"

"Aro and Caius think the Cullens are passive because I was always slow to attack. But they never threatened my mate or my family. They will arrive expecting a slaughter, but it will be their downfall, not ours."

"And the children?"

"All they'll do in the beginning is drink and sleep. With two of them, they'll drain half of an adult a day, so you and Bella can alternate with their leftovers."

"How fast will they grow?"

"The first month is the most drastic. They'll look to be four human years by the end of that. The next month is two human years, and by the Presentation they will look seven human years. Then it slows. By their first birthday they will look eight years old. From there they age between one and a half and two years human ages per year until they are six and a half or seven years old When it slows to our adult rate."

I placed my hand on Bella's stomach and stroked it lovingly. I'd done it so often this last month, but there was something different this time. It was murky, but I heard a thought.

"I don't think it will be that long for the birth."

"What makes you day that?"

"The babies are getting into position."

My dad took a step towards me. "You can feel that?"

"I heard it."

"I'll tell your mother to prepare what she needs." My father was gone in a flash and a gasp from Bella pulled my attention back to her.

"Edward, something is happening."

"The babies are getting ready for their birth. I heard them."

"You _heard_ them? What did they sound like?"

"It was murky, but I heard our son telling his sister to move."

"Don't be bossy in there, little prince."

My hand still splayed across her belly, I heard a response.

"He wasn't, it seems our daughter is gifted."

"What can she do?"

"I don't know. They don't either but it has to do with them moving into position to be born."

"Ow, okay. I think they've in position, because that really hurt." Bella winced and I took her hands.

"Mom, get in here," I hollered.

My mom ran in the next moment with a basket. "Edward, lift Bella up."

I did as she asked and she threw a series of what appeared to be blankets onto the bed, but they were obviously to protect the furniture. I set her in the middle and climbed behind her, holding her up.

"Once the first pain hits it is usually very quick. They'll help themselves much more than a human baby."

A rush of venom came next, signaling that her waters had broken and my mother crouched at the end of the bed. Bella spread her legs into the position my mother instructed and then the work came.

"Just breathe through the pain."

The pains came in quick succession and Bella did what she was told. I held her up, whispering about how good she was doing when my mother looked up.

"Bella, on the next pain, push, the first baby is in position."

That pain came and Bella bore down. It took a few contractions but with a hard push, our son was born.

My mother wiped him down and wrapped him in a blanket, handing him up to Bella. I watched Bella stroke our son's cheek and felt an immense sense of pride.

Bella whimpered and there was movement across the room. Bella's whimper turned to a growl when my sister entered the room.

"Love, she needs to take him so you can give birth to our daughter. Alice isn't going to steal him."

Bella nodded and Alice took him, holding a large lidded cup to his mouth. We marveled as he began to drink immediately, his instinct taking over.

Another contraction drew us back to child that still needed to be born. Slightly smaller than her brother, our daughter was born quickly and Alice handed me the three cups that were hers. Bella fed her while my father arrived with a larger container.

"What's that?"

"The remaining blood from their meal. You should drink this. Bella will need a full meal to recoup."

I eyed the container but reluctantly took it. The blood was warm, which was off-putting, but I drank it quickly so that I could return my attention to my children.

I sat on the couch with my daughter resting in one arm as Alice sat my son in the other. She followed Bella out while my mom put our bed back together. My father carried in a cradle and then took my mother's hand.

"Once Bella is cleaned up and fed she'll likely sleep. We'll leave you alone with your family."

It took a few moments, but Bella returned and climbed into the bed, beckoning me. I walked with our children cradled in my arms, handing her our son. Lying down next to her, I looked down at the pair of miracles we'd created and smiled.

"They need names, any ideas?"

"For our son, I wanted to honor Marcus. Does our kind use namesakes?"

"Yes, I'm named after my grandfather."

"Then I'd like to name him Marcus Jacob."

"I like that. And I think it is sweet to honor the friend who gave his life trying to find you."

"For our daughter, I was thinking Renata Elizabeth."

"Renata?" I asked.

"It is a form of my mother's name," Bella whispered.

"Then it is settled."

Bella yawned and the twins were already asleep. "Rest, my love. I'll put the twins in their cradle and you all can take it easy after such a trying day."


	21. Chapter 20

**Here's the latest chapter. Our first look at the kiddos. It has been a rough week here for me, so I can't wait to feel the love on this one.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 20**

To be surrounded by sleeping vampires when you don't is unnerving. I'd gotten used to things when watching Bella as a human that the last month have erased. There's no breathing or heartbeat, so it is little things that tell me everything is fine.

Little twitches of limbs from the twins, the fluttering of Bella's lashes, they saved my sanity.

The twins woke first, becoming fussy when I tried to hold them both. They'd already grown into the oversized clothes they'd been changed into at birth.

I moved to the bed and at the sight of their mother, they quieted down. I sat them beside her and Renata moved to cuddle Bella's side. When Marcus moved closer, Renata held up her hand and he fell back. He crawled over and put his hand on her cheek. She put up with it for a moment before holding up her hand again, knocking my son on his ass without a touch.

"Behave you two."

The angelic pairs of eyes that looked up at me were too much. I went to pick up Marcus but suddenly my hands were a foot to the right of him. It wasn't a push or anything like that, my hands were just on a new course.

Renata cheered at the realization she could move me.

I scooped up Marcus and lay with him on my chest when Renata reached out to tap my bicep. Her lip quivered and I ran a finger across her cheek. "I'm not mad. But I need you to listen."

She nodded and rolled onto her side, facing away from me. Marcus reached up to touch my chin and I felt raw emotions. For a moment, I believed that Marcus was an empath like Jasper, until I saw the image focus. It was Renata's view of me and Marcus a moment ago, sadness and a feeling of loneliness tainting the image. Marcus lifted his hand and I turned to my daughter.

"Come here, Baby Girl."

Renata turned to me and her eyes shimmered with a layer of venom. I sat Marcus on the bed so I could turn to her and lifted her up, tucking her into my side with my left arm wrapped around her. I picked up Marcus with my right arm and held him to my chest.

"I am new at being a father. You need to be patient with me. I love both of you and so does your mother. When she wakes, you will see how happy she is that you are here."

Both of the twins snuggled closer and I felt them relax. Once again I was alone with a trio of sleeping vampires.

It was Bella who woke next, turning to look at me with our children.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About a day. Why?"

"They've grown that much in a day?"

"We were told this. My father broke it down in plainer terms, but the first month will be the most rapid."

"Can I hold one of them?"

"Of course. I'm sure our daughter would love to wake up in her mother's arms."

Bella shifted Renata into her arms and snuggled her close.

"How were they while I was asleep?"

"Our daughter is feisty. It seems she can physically move others. And our son can communicate with touch. I don't know if he is an empath as well or it is a connection between the twins."

"They're both gifted. That's good. It would be hard growing up in a gifted family and not have a power."

"You'd have to ask Garrett that question."

Bella turned to me, but her eyes were unfocused as she thought about my brother. "You know, I never even thought about it with him. There was so much going on, I didn't wonder about him being gifted."

"He's a pain in my ass, maybe that's his gift."

Bella shook her head and returned her attention to our children. "What will her job be while her brother is the future prince?"

"The choice is hers. She isn't bound to anything like her brother. Think about Alice, or Garrett, they are free to choose their path, they can fall in love with a mate at any time. They won't be bound to the Choosing."

"Did you find love before?"

I turned to see the uncertainty in her eyes. "No. There were women who were pleasing, but it felt shallow. Now I know why. I was waiting for you."

"Good answer, Your Majesty."

The children chose that moment to fuss, and Bella looked between both of them as they opened their eyes. "Good morning, you two. Bella, I'm going for a hunt, I'll be back soon."

Renata held up her arms, but I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Princess, you're too young to hunt. I'll send your grandpa up with your meal."

Her hands dropped to her sides and I leaned in to kiss the top of her head. My lips made contact, but then I was already on my way up, having received another mental shove from my daughter.

"Wren, be nice. You and your brother need to be old enough to take down a Wanderer before you can go out. It will take time."

Renata settled against her mother, and I left them alone. As I hit the last stair to the bottom floor, I met Emmett and my father's eyes. "The twins are awake, they'll need to be fed soon."

"I'll drain another Wanderer, how about you?"

"I want to go out and hunt something. Emmett, want to stretch your legs?"

"Of course, Edward."

We bounded out of the Residence and made our way out of the city. It was a wonderful feeling to put some miles between me and the stone walls.

"So, how are the twins?"

"Extraordinary. They're both gifted, though we'll know more about it once they're older. Renata can already push me with her mind. And Marcus, he communicates through touch."

"You sound like a proud papa."

"I am. My children are a wonder, and Bella. She takes to it so easily. I still need to figure out how to teach them without scolding. My daughter is spirited. A day old and she's ready to take on the world, including a hunt."

"Just like her mother."

I smiled at the thought. "Let's hope she isn't quite that impulsive. Bella charged into a house full of vampires demanding to see me."

"There are a small group of Wanderers to the left. Enough for us and a meal for Bella."

I smiled at my friend and bodyguard, "She'll appreciate the thought."

"Then let's do this."

We caught up with the Wanderers and killed them quickly, drinking them down and then carrying the remaining pair back to the city. When we returned, my parents were holding the twins, and Bella was leaning against the wall.

"Are they for me?"

"Emmett and I thought you wouldn't want to leave the twins."

"So thoughtful. Why don't we take it in the other room, and then we can talk about the timeline for the twins. I want to know what the next few months will hold."

"Okay. We'll talk once you've eaten."


	22. Chapter 21

**There's been a slight delay in this fic, because I'm trying to strike the right balance as we build to the battle. Not too many chapters to go. So we'll be seeing this story end sometime between chapter 30-35. At least that's what I'm thinking. We'll see how things go from here.**

**Also, Toy Soldiers is up for Top 10 completed stories in January over at TwiFanfictionRecs, and I'm donating a one-shot to the Fandom for Hope and Relief. Links to both are on my facebook group and in my ffn profile.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 21**

"Renata, stop it," I shouted.

Her shoulders slumped and she turned to me.

"It's okay, Dad, we're practicing," Marcus said.

"She shouldn't be using her powers against you."

"I'm going to talk to Aunt Alice." Renata skulked off, my involuntary shift a now common farewell between us.

It had been three weeks since their birth. Physically they were nearly three years old. But mentally they were adults, and my daughter was feeling more like a teenager than a toddler.

"Where's Renata going?" Bella asked.

"To see Alice."

"You're too hard on her."

"What? She was practicing her talent on her brother after I've told her not to."

"She isn't hurting him."

"It isn't like you've experienced her power to know. It seems I'm her favorite person to give a good shove."

"Maybe you need it." Bella turned and headed towards the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you are focused on Marcus. On his presentation, on the training he'll need to one day be a prince. But what about your daughter? She isn't worthy of your time?"

_I don't know what I did to make him hate me._

That thought, coming from the other room, had me moving.

"Renata?" I saw her shoulders slump and I realized she did that a lot around me.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Come for a walk with me."

She stood and walked toward me, but didn't expect it when I scooped her up and perched her on my hip, walking out of the room.

"You know, I can read thoughts."

"Yes, Aunt Alice told me to stop blocking you."

"You were blocking me?"

"I clear my mind when I get upset, like I do before I fall asleep."

"Baby girl, I could never hate you. You're a part of me. A part of your mother. I don't know what would make you think that."

"Marcus is special, he's your prince. I'm what's leftover."

"You're my little girl. I'm still learning how to be your dad. Marcus is my prince so I lived his childhood with your grandpa. I need to figure out how to raise a daughter. Give me time. I'm sure I will screw up more than I get it right."

"Okay," she whispered.

"Stay here for a minute, I've got a surprise for you."

I went down to the basement and picked a Wanderer. The power that subdued them in the basement would stay within them for long enough to make it less traumatic for her first kill.

I brought the young man up and he stopped struggling at the sight of my daughter. She looked to me and I nodded. Renata walked up to him and he smiled. She held up her arms and he reached for her. Once his arm was in reach she grabbed his wrist and sank her teeth into him.

I covered his mouth until the venom did its job. He stopped struggling and I watched him for signs he was getting close to being half drained. Before that point I bit his neck and drank from him as well. Renata began to slow, but sealed the wound before watching me finish our meal. When he was spent, I sealed the wound in his neck and carried him to the incinerator. While it wasn't the most pleasant way to dispose of Wanderers, it was a necessity in the city.

"You did very good. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Daddy," she yawned.

"It seems you're ready for bed. Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?"

"Can you hum the song you did while Mama was pregnant?" I paused for a moment and Renata sighed. "It's okay, you don't have to."

"It isn't that I don't want to. But there were several songs. I'm trying to figure out which one you could be asking for."

"The one you hummed after she fed. We could hear it as we rested once our hunger was sated."

"I know the song, let's go to your room."

I carried her up to the room she shared with her brother and climbed into her bed with her. Once she was curled up in the blankets, I began to hum the song to her. The fact that the children would sleep until they were fully grown was something I knew from experience, but it was still a wonder. As for the future, that was all balanced on the outcome of this fight. Garrett had likely heard of the births and mounting up his people. Another two or three weeks would see them here and then we'd have another month and a half to prepare. It wasn't much time.

"Did you feed her already?" Bella asked from the doorway.

"We did more than that, she had her first kill."

"She drank from a human?"

"Yes, I thought sharing the experience with her would make her feel special. Now, if you want to teach Marcus, I've got a lullaby to finish."

Bella shook her head, but the smile on her lips told me she was pleased. "I'll teach Marcus, you stay here with our girl."

It seemed I had done something right after all.


	23. Chapter 22

**I'm up to the battle in my writing, so this story will be wrapping up not too long after that is resolved. I'm thinking somewhere around 30 to 35 chapters total when I hit complete. My plan is once this one is done to use my commute time to write Wounded Hearts, and work on my other fics on my weekends. Man of Omerta, the fic I donated to the Babies at the Border, will have the first chapter posted momentarily.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 22**

The next week passed with me anxiously awaiting my brother's return. I wanted to see the numbers he'd gathered in his time away. I wished we'd had more time, but as Alice had told me, we needed to control the situation.

The guard were keeping up a normal patrol of the outskirts of the city, so the arrival of our witnesses was relayed to us in the capital. Bella and I went out to meet the people who were willing to fight with us, my brother running out in front of Eleazar to greet me.

"It is good to see you, Brother. There's much we need to catch up on."

My father joined us and told those who had arrived that there was space for them in some of our properties, helping Eleazar to lead them to their lodgings.

A petite young woman with blonde hair and features similar to Tanya hung back behind my brother.

"You've been busy, Garrett, you've gathered plenty of our people to fight for us."

"Twenty eight not including Eleazar, Carmen, myself and my mate."

"Mate?" Bella asked behind me.

"Yes, Eleazar's niece, Kate." Garrett extended his arm behind him and the young vampire took his hand, stepping up to stand beside him. "Kate, this is my brother, Edward, and his mate, Bella."

"Majesties," Kate bowed her head slightly.

"None of that, you're family. Has the ceremony been performed?" I asked.

"Eleazar did before we left. Now where are my niece and nephew?"

"They're at the residence, come and we'll introduce you."

Bella led the way and we were soon entering the living area of the residence where Alice and Jasper sat with the twins. Garrett came bounding in, only to be spun around. I laughed, happy to see my daughter had found a new person to use her gift on.

"What in the hell?"

Renata's clapping gave her away and Garrett scooped her into his arms. "We've got another talented Cullen. What about our prince?"

"We think it is a mental gift but it hasn't fully presented itself," I explained.

"Marcus needs to practice more."

"Ren, stop," Marcus growled.

Marcus's hand came up to smack himself in the forehead. "You stop."

"This is awesome! Katie, can we have twins, Baby?"

"First, I don't think it works that way, second, no. Because when we do have a baby that means I'll have two children including you."

I couldn't hold in my laughter, but it was nice to see Garrett settle in and joke with my children. Maybe what we needed was a little relief from the tension of the coming battle.

I tried to keep the kids away from the practice, but Bella was adamant that they hear what was being shown in case they needed to defend themselves. Garrett also asked for permission to have Renata use her power to test people during the sparring. We didn't know what powers might be used by the other side, so I allowed it as long as she was safely on the other side.

Garrett's mate was another wonder. She created an electric current that hurt like a bitch. Bella was immune because the pain radiated from the nerve center of the brain after they were touched.

That led to Bella's training, which was as much about expanding her gift to possibly protect others as it was her combat.

This was Garrett's calling, that was for sure. He fit in well with the members of the guard, and he and Jasper were natural instructors.

After seeing Kate's gift, Alice got an idea to coat everyone's shoes in rubber for the battle. If a power could be projected or sent through the ground, this would be a buffer. We tested it and Kate's gift was barely felt when wearing those shoes.

The days passed with all sorts of preparations, knowing the news would be reaching the other princes soon. With just over a month until the presentation, my anxiety grew.

I noticed in the evenings Renata and Marcus would sit together quietly until one grew frustrated with the other.

Renata would often fall asleep in the living room, with someone carrying her up to her bed.

And they continued to grow too fast for my liking. Renata looked so much like Bella, except for her hair color, which was all mine. Meanwhile Marcus had Bella's chestnut hair and my features.

I wished that I could keep them out of the mess with the council, but this needed to end.

The tunnels were checked and rechecked, the guard pushing past their normal boundaries in case any princes arrived early.

"Edward, come with me."

I turned to see Bella leaning against the doorframe.

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace quiet, but still safe."

I took her hand as she led me down the streets until we arrived at my old house, the one we lived at before Bella chose me. Tanya was standing outside with a smile on her face.

"This area is secure, if anything happens, I'll let you know."

Bella led me up to my old bedroom and closed the door. "You need to stop worrying, my love. We have planned as best as we can, all there's left to do is continue to train and have faith that we will prevail."

"But at what cost, Bella? Alice had a vision months ago of me holding your necklace in front of a pyre. The thought of the people I love dying because of my choices is agony."

"Would you rather me be mated to Felix or Benjamin? For those beautiful babies back at the residence to not exist if it meant we were safe but apart? Because if it hadn't been our mating, something else would have set this in motion. I wouldn't give our life up for anything."

Her words drove my need for her forward, craving to feel the security of her surrounding me. "When did you sleep last?"

"A week ago, I'm ready."

My hands tore at her clothes at the same moment her hands tore at mine. I picked her up and held her close to my chest, reveling in the skin to skin contact after months of her recovering from the births and caring for the children.

I carried her to the bed, climbing onto it before lowering her to the surface and sinking into her.

"I could live a million years and this would never get old."

"I know what you mean. I've missed this."

Her moan when I thrust deeper stopped all conversation. I took my time with Bella, savoring the time we had in private, as every day brought us closer to this fight.

Bella met my thrusts, squeezing me and testing my resolve. Her hands tugged at my hair and I faltered. My orgasm rushed through me as Bella reached her peak with me. We collapsed onto the bed, Bella snuggling into me.

"In a few weeks this will all be behind us. Try not to worry day and night until then."

"I'll try."

Those weeks Bella spoke about came and went and soon it was the day before the presentation.

Benjamin and Nahuel arrived, along with a messenger from Stefan who said he would be arriving the following morning but he was with us. Knowing we had the majority made the day to come easier, but I wouldn't be happy until it was over.

That final night we spent as a family, Bella and I watching the twins sleep after we all fed. Tomorrow would decide everything, we just needed to have faith.


	24. Chapter 23

**Here's the beginning of the storm. I'm working on the fight now, so hopefully that will post next weekend. Man of Omerta will post the next chapter on or around 3/17. Also, the 15th is the last date to donate to Fandom for Hope and Relief to get the first part of my bromance fic, "Use Your Words." Info on that and all of my stories can be found in my FB group, AgoodWITCH Writes. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 23**

The early morning held a lot of preparations, but now it was time to face the music. Rosalie stood in the tunnel, ready to open the trap door. Renata would use her power to make Rosalie open it, since she wouldn't be able to see a signal. The process had been tested and I was satisfied with our ability to get the children to safety.

We stood at the edge of town, looking to our people. "We ask you to guard the Rotunda first and foremost. From without and within. If the battle turns our way, they will try and strike the children. Your queen and I aren't asking you to join the combat unless the fight comes home."

Our people nodded, some moving back to the city center. Our fighters from home, the ones Garrett had gathered, followed us as we marched towards the place of the presentation. It wasn't used often, only for the announcement of the princes' heirs, but the other princes were informed that we would be following tradition by having it there. We had a few guards in the tunnel that ran between the rotunda and the presentation place to keep the path back to the children safe.

Nahuel, Benjamin, and Stefan were waiting for us, their smaller group of witnesses behind them.

"We stand with you, Edward, though there is news you need to know," Stefan said.

"What is so important that it needs to be heard now?"

"Laurent and Irina are dead. Victoria and her mate Riley have seized power. They are with Alec and Felix."

"You're sure of this?" I asked.

"Alec thinks that I will side with them, so he informed me that we now have the majority. Little does he know that I don't trust him or Felix. And Riley is crazy, always has been."

I nodded to them and we took our positions, my family in the center with my parents, siblings and their mates behind us. From there our people stood to witness the decision to punish those who would strike against us, and fight when they tried to take our power by force.

To our left stood Nahuel and his fighters, to our right stood Benjamin and his. Stefan and his people stood off beyond Benjamin when we noticed the movement before us. Alec and Aro marched out, a woman at Alec's side with blonde hair and an evil smile. Felix was to his left, Caius and their witnesses trailing behind. To Alec's right was Riley and Victoria, a girl with reddish-brown hair behind them. This had to be their daughter, Bree. The group of witnesses behind them was larger than Alec or Felix's, but we still had the numbers.

"This is quite the gathering you've brought from your homeland," Alec called across the field.

"Our people wanted to see the twins born to their prince," I answered.

"Twins?" Felix whispered, though we heard him clearly.

The children stepped out from behind us, and all eyes narrowed on us. The four of us walked forward, stopping on the trap door. When we were in position, I spoke. "Here is the heir to the Cullen line. My son, Marcus Jacob Cullen and his twin, Renata Elizabeth Cullen. They are my children, born of my mate, your queen. Do any here question this?"

It was quiet for a moment. So Bella and I took a few steps forward, away from the trap door that Renata would open on my signal.

"With that settled, there is one more thing that needs to be discussed. There has been treachery among the council for a while, so I would like to bring formal charges against Riley and Victoria for attempting to take a throne that is not theirs."

"My brother is dead, thanks to your sister and her mate, and now that my father is-"

"Your father was murdered by you both to give you power. You forget the way lineage works. A daughter cannot take the throne, nor can a male who isn't of the bloodline unless he is voted in by a majority. Neither of those things have happened. In that case, the next closest male relative would take the throne. That would be Jasper."

"We have the six remaining princes here, should we not vote?" Felix called out.

"You realize in the event of a tie, my vote would be the deciding one," I replied.

"Let us vote. All those in favor of Riley taking the place of the fallen prince say 'Aye', all those in favor of Jasper, say 'Nay'," Benjamin said.

"Nay," I called.

"Aye," Alec and Felix yelled in unison.

"Nay," came from Benjamin and Nahuel.

"Nay," spat Stefan.

"It has been decided. You are a prince of nothing, and you will pay for your crimes, along with your conspirators. Alec and Felix, you have conspired against a fellow prince and threatened the rule of this council. All the remaining princes have voted to remove you from power and banish you from our city."

"Over our dead bodies," shouted Aro.

I snapped my fingers and the woosh of the trap door opening and closing let me know the children were safe.

"So be it."


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello all! This is a pretty heavy chapter, and so is the next one. I'm about halfway through that chapter so the wait shouldn't be too long. Also, for anyone who donated to Fandom for Hope and Relief, I had to make a last minute change to my submission, because that one shot was not talking. The submission will be a new fic that I will post later this year. It is a Rancherward that I've been playing around with for a while. But I finally found a way to make the story something unique and special to me. So I hope you enjoy when it goes live.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 24**

Felix made the first move, running headlong towards me. I ran out and watched as Vladimir tackled him around the waist. I reached down and tore his right arm from his body as Vladimir removed his head. Caius roared, watching as his son fell and joined the fray with everyone else.

Our strategy of quick moves and non-obvious attacks worked well in the beginning as the followers of our enemies fell. It was clear they had not trained their "witnesses" well.

The first on our side to fall was Amun, immobilized by Alec and his mate until Demitri was able to end him. Benjamin slammed his fist into the ground, opening the surface to catch Athenodora, Sulpicia, and Bree into the crack and then the lightning came down to catch a fallen tree on fire and burn the trio.

Riley allowed the rage to overcome him and he attacked Jasper, Garrett catching him by the neck and tearing his head from his body.

I tried not to look for my family, because I knew it would be the death of me, but I would catch glimpses as I fought off my own opponents.

Caius caught Carmen as she ended a follower aimed at Jasper, taking his time to kill her. That pause sent Eleazar flying at him, and while he was too late so save his love, a royal line was officially ended.

I didn't see Vladimir fall, but I saw his remains as I bested another of Victoria's witnesses. A cry from behind me caught my attention as Bella grabbed a fistfull of red hair and pulled Victoria's hair back at an unusual angle. I watched in awe as she clawed out the front of her throat and then allowed Alice to grip her shoulders and end the twin of her tormentor.

A movement caught my eye, but only because of the unnatural nature of it. A young woman was almost on me, and then she wasn't, her body turning and headed back the way she came. I felt the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand, fearing the cause.

I fought my way through the witnesses still coming at me, searching wildly for what I feared I would find. People kept shifting away from killing blows against our allies and I knew without a shadow of a doubt she was here.

An unearthly scream echoed throughout the clearing and froze everyone in their place. The blonde, Alec's mate, had her arms wrapped around Renata, who thrashed against her. Kate smacked her hands against the ground and Alec and Aro ran to the woman's defense, but they were soon caught and restrained.

Kate's blow had the desired effect, but the little witch held firm to Renata, shocking her too. My father appeared behind the woman, severing her head just as Kate stopped the flow of her gift.

"Jane, no!" Alec thrashed in Jasper and Garrett's arms, but their grip was firm.

I moved towards them, but Bella was quicker. "You have done nothing but try to control and hurt my family since the moment I was brought here. Your mate is dead, and soon, your father and you will join her. But first, you will feel the pain my Edward did at your hands."

Bella reached for Alec's right forearm and Jasper let go of the arm so she could rip it from his body. A second later, she did the same with his left, his head coming off before his scream of agony had finished.

I turned to Aro, who was staring at the broken remains of his son. Emmett and Eleazar held him steady as our guard tightened the circle around the clearing so there was no chance of escape. My hand reached down where one of the torches had been discarded in the race to catch Aro, while my other hand reached for the lighter I carried in my front pocket.

Igniting the torch, I turned to Aro, the fire in my eyes as bright as the one I held in my hand. "You were one of the first to start this feud, and you will be the last to perish in it."

I pressed the torch into his chest, watching the anguish on his face as he realized these were his last seconds. The second the flames grew beyond his midsection his body was dropped and the flames overtook him.

I ran to Renata, completely oblivious to the crumpled remnants of Jane. She didn't move, dead weight in my arms as my father surrendered her over to me.

I lifted her and turned to my people, who still had the remaining fighters surrounded.

"What should we do with them, Majesty?" a member of the guard asked.

"Burn them all. No one who supported the traitors will live." I turned to Bella, who looked distraught. "Go with Jasper and Alice into the tunnel and make sure Marcus and Rosalie are okay. I'll be back at the residence."


	26. Chapter 25

**Here's the second to last regular chapter. After this there will be one more and then an epilogue. Hope this chapter finds you well and safe. I find a great deal of time to write on my hands and I'm using it. Once I've finished the epilogue I'll post the last chapter but my hope is to hit complete by the end of this coming week. Until my next post.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 25**

I ran through the city, our people shocked to see my daughter in my arms, but I couldn't spare any time for them. I entered the residence and ran up to Renata's room, lying her on the bed. I climbed in next to her and pressed my forehead to hers, like that would make any thoughts flow from her. I just needed confirmation that she was still alive in there.

Bella walked in with Marcus, who dropped to the floor and ran to the other side of the bed. Once he was settled in, he took his sister's hand and closed his eyes.

"Her color is still good, she hasn't gone grey." Bella said.

"Did my mom say that was a way to tell?"

"Yes, she's been teaching me how to treat our kind in preparation for the battle."

"I can feel her, but it is faint." Marcus said.

"Marcus, how did she wind up back on the field?"

"A few of Aro's men found a way into the tunnels. We lit the tunnel in fire, but Renata said that they would keep coming. So she went up to make them think she was the only one who escaped. Ren wanted to help and she knew she had to keep me safe."

I nodded, glad that they'd managed to come out of it okay. At least until that witch got a hold of her. "How is Rosalie?"

"She's with Emmett. She's upset that her charge was hurt in all of this."

"It isn't her fault."

A noise at the doorway alerted us to my mother's entrance. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to check on Ren."

My mother examined her and agreed with Bella's assessment. "Her color is good, but until she is healed, she will remain asleep. I hate to ask this, but I need help with our other wounded. Carmen would be the one to help me, but-"

Bella reached out to take my mom's hand. "I'll be down in a minute, Esme."

Bella leaned in to kiss Renata's forehead. "Rest easy, my brave girl."

I watched as she left and Marcus shifted uncomfortably on the other side of the bed. "What's wrong, Marcus?"

"It hurts to be in here. I feel flashes of things and I don't know if it is the twin thing or my gift, but it's too much."

"That's fine, Buddy. Your sister knows you love her. I'll keep her company."

Once I was alone with Renata, I pulled her into my chest. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I should have protected you better. I should have made sure you valued yourself more so you didn't feel the need to sacrifice yourself for your brother. This is all my fault."

I hummed the lullaby that she'd asked me to sing weeks ago, hoping it would reach her.

My father stepped in, telling the other princes that any decisions would need to wait until Renata was well, leaving me to watch over my daughter. Bella and Marcus would spend large portions of the day with us, but they would leave to take breaks. I couldn't. I refused to leave until she was awake.

Funeral pyres were lit for our allies to honor their losses. I wished I had been able to support my family and friends, but I couldn't face them yet. My mind was on my child; my little girl.

I couldn't tell you how long I'd been in this room, but when I heard the door click closed, my attention turned from Renata to Alice.

"Hi, big brother. How's she doing?"

"Little change. If it wasn't for mom's assurance that she was healing slowly and Marcus saying he could hear little flashes from her, I'd think she was already gone."

"You have to stay strong for her. When was the last time you fed?"

"Dad brought me up the container we used when they were babies yesterday or the day before. I can't remember."

"Our people need you too, Edward. I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty. But you need to consider them too." Alice's hand rested on my shoulder. "Jasper is organizing the members of the guard he's going to bring with us to his new territory. I'd like you to be there when we are seen off."

Thinking of Jasper broke my heart. He had lost not only his mother, but his sister. His family was reeling from the pain and I couldn't think about how they were going to move forward. Because if it had been me, I don't know if I could.

"I'll be there, Ali, I just need a little more time."

Alice left me alone and I turned back to Renata.

"Please, Ren. Come back to us."

I focused my mind on listening to hers, hoping that her mind would be open to me since she wasn't conscious. Silence stretched out for a long time before I heard a hum. I didn't think anything of it until I heard a single whispered word, "Pain."

The one thing we'd learned after the battle that I'd absorbed was Jane, Alec's mate, had the power to cause unimaginable pain. It was a mental attack, but because your mind was the source of the nerves that delivered sensations throughout the body, you felt it everywhere.

Though I couldn't feel the pain she had, I heard the memory of the pain replay in her mind. I also knew the moment she felt Kate's power as it flowed into her as well. The combination had been too much for Renata so her mind and body shut down.

This was the most animation we'd seen from her, even if it was within her mind. But as I locked in on those thoughts, the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard was whispered against my chest.

"Daddy?"


	27. Chapter 26

**Here we are, the last regular chapter of the story. I'm going to post the epilogue tomorrow and then this fic will officially be marked complete. Hope this chapter finds you well.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 26**

"Daddy, did we win?"

A sob escaped me and I crushed her tighter to my chest. "Yes, we did. They're gone now. But that isn't important. I need to let everyone know you're awake. You need to feed and then I have to see what has been going on with people."

"Haven't you been taking care of them?"

"No, you've been my only concern. I haven't left this room since I carried you in."

"That was real? I thought the singing and humming was a memory playing in my head."

I sat up and settled her onto my lap. "There was nowhere else for me to be."

"Is Marcus okay? And mom?"

"Your mom and Marcus are fine. But we lose some other people. Your uncle Jasper lost his mom and sister."

"Oh no!"

There was a knock on the door and then Bella peaked her head in. "Alice told us to come up here and check on you."

"She's awake, Bella. Our girl is back."

Bella cried out as Marcus passed her and ran for the bed. He climbed up and took Ren's face in his hands. She gasped and then tears started falling down both of their cheeks. I held out my hand to Bella and she joined us, the two of us hugging our children between us.

Once Renata was on the mend, I was of a better mind to return to the business of our people. Several decisions needed to be made, and that was the test for our first council meeting.

As I walked in, Jasper approached slowly. I stopped, motioning my brother-in-law forward.

"I understand if you no longer wish to have this power, especially with it being so far away."

"No, I think it will be good, and as long as we can maintain order there."

"The council will have a lot to decide. There are other territories that need someone to watch over them and we need to make sure no one has an issue with the plan to honor our dead. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you more. I broke my heart to hear about Tanya and your mom."

"Thank you. And you had your own concerns to deal with. How is Renata?"

"Getting stronger. Garrett is watching her right now so that Bella could hunt. Things are finally returning to normal, for the most part."

We both turned at the arrival of the other members of the council and settled in for the meeting.

"I have a proposal that may seem odd, but I think it will work for our people better," Benjamin started.

"Go on," I encouraged.

"I believe we should all return home for a time and set up stewards from our families. The council should remain in the capital. Europe wouldn't need someone to preside over it because the council is here. If an issue arises in another territory our steward can alert us and we would make a decision. Six ruling princes with the king among princes as the tie breaker.

"Beyond that, the rules can remain the same. The lineage, the Choosing, all of it. And I know you have ideas for who should take those empty territories."

"I do. I already declared that I wanted Jasper to be the prince of Oceania, which is why he's here today. Emmett McCarty has been a friend to my family since his uncle brought him to the capital seeking justice for the death of his brother and sister-in-law. I would like to make him the prince of Russia. If we are going to oversee Europe, I will name a relative to serve as my steward in North America."

Stefan moved to stand before me. "We all have preparations to make. I see no problem with your choices. I believe some of the guards should go with these new men to secure their territories before placing their men in place. You will need to make a show at Alec's stronghold. This is important and needs to be handled swiftly."

"Is there any opposition to these plans?" I scanned the room and saw none. "Very well, I need to speak to Emmett. Once we've had the ceremony for those we lost, we can depart to sure up our world."

"Very well, we will see each other tomorrow at the ceremony," Nahuel said.

The other princes left, so only Jasper and I remained. "Please, tell me Emmett knows something of this plan?"

"He knew of the possibility, but I didn't tell him it was a certainty. I needed to have the other princes agree and they have. So now we all need to make some choices. I'll leave you to make yours while I seek out my family."

We parted ways and I was soon in the residence with my family. My grandparents were there and I was glad because I needed to speak to them. With the family surrounding me, I revealed the plans that the council had agreed to and then let them know my decisions. Edward and Elizabeth agreed to go to North America so he could act as my steward, and dad said he would watch the capital while I went to Alec's stronghold.

Emmett was shocked there wasn't a complaint about his appointment, but was planning to get his uncle to travel with him and stand in as his steward. Emmett was the one who mentioned we might need proof that those who had been in power were gone to convince the locals of the new rulers, so we decided it was best for us to travel with the heads of the traitors.

It would be morbid, but effective.

Things were ironed out and we moved onto preparing for our departures. Bella was worried about us being separated, but I didn't want her around Alec's residence if he had left supporters behind. I'd have guards with me, and it was better for her and the kids to be home.

The next morning dawned and we prepared for the ceremony. I knew little about what was happening, my mother and Bella had organized it while I was caring for Renata and meeting with the council.

We dressed and made our way to the city center, not far beyond the rotunda. A crowd had gathered and we were some of the last to arrive.

Etched on a stone slab, the names of all those we lost. Above the names was a quote.

Unable are the loved to die, for love is immortality. ~ Emily Dickinson

Incense burners sat around the base of the monument, the heavy scent wafting in the breeze. I looked around, seeing the different families mourning those we lost. My mother stood beside Eleazar, both of them missing Carmen. My mother would always miss the closest thing she had to a sister, and Eleazar, the woman he loved.

Looking at Bella, I couldn't imagine my life without her anymore.

I watched as my father spoke to those assembled. He was the perfect person to do so, as he was still revered as the previous king, but not as directly touched by the losses as the others.

I felt Renata's hand grip mine and I looked down to her. "What are you thinking about, Daddy?"

"How close I came to seeing your name on that stone."

"Mommy said you're leaving this afternoon. How long will you be away?"

"Your Aunt Alice would have told me if there was reason to worry. All she said was 'I'll see you in two days.' Don't worry, Sweetheart."

My father finished his speech and it was time to say my goodbyes. It would be a long two days away, but once I returned, my life could begin again.


	28. Epilogue

**Well, we're finally at the end of this one. If feels odd, to be finishing this one from my couch, but times are what they are. I hope you're all doing well and thank you for the support on this story. I know it was a different take on our vampires, but you hung in with me and I appreciate you for it. Until next story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Epilogue**

"Where Renata?" I asked my son.

"She's at the Royal Guard training facility."

"I could kill your uncle for enlisting her to help."

"She wanted to be my guard, so she needed to go through the normal training. And she can kick ass, Dad. She took down Emmett last week."

I laughed at my son's statement, because that was impressive.

"Well, I'm still not happy about it. And I'm allowed those feelings. After all, I'm still the king for a few more weeks."

Marcus looked at me, with an odd expression. "Will you miss being the king among princes?"

"If I'm being honest, no. It was the job I was born into, and I had no problem doing it. But my time is over and I don't have a wish to go beyond that. It is your turn to step up. Now, if you are the one that is mated to the Wanderer, there is extra responsibility. Either way, you will need to be patient with her. The process will be frightening for the child."

"Mom already lectured me on that. I'll be good."

"It's almost time. We should head over to the rotunda."

I made the final adjustment to his outfit, much like my father had done for me just over one hundred years ago. I'd had no idea that day would be the one to change my life forever. Marcus was the same, but he would know soon.

Our family was sitting around the residence living room, waiting for Marcus and I to be ready. When Jasper had arrived home last night, we knew the time had come. Even though his son was one of the princes that was waiting for the arrival of his generation's queen, the other princes saw no problem in him serving to calm the Wanderer woman.

He'd said nothing about the girl, as was his job. This time he would be standing behind his son, Brandon, while helping the girl.

Renata barrelled through the doorway, skidding to a stop when she saw us all sitting there. "Uncle Garrett is outside. He said we should get going."

As we exited the house, Renata stepped into place in front of Marcus. The walk was short, and soon all but Marcus and I were in the gallery, while I led him to the superior seat. I took my own place in the lesser seat and watched as the other princes filed in with their fathers behind them.

Nahuel and Joram were first, followed by Benjamin and Eric. Stefan walked in with Valli. Last, Jasper and Brandon along with Emmett and Aiden. Once everyone was seated, the platform rose and on it stood two female guards and a frightened young woman.

My mind flashed back to those moments a century ago when I first saw my wife. The platform stopped and I glanced at my son to gauge a reaction. I heard nothing from him.

I walked up to take the envelope with his order and opened it, turning to him. His number was two, a good placement.

The platform lowered, ending the ceremony. We left and Renata appeared at our side. "Marcus, can I be dismissed until tomorrow when you get to visit with the queen?"

"Sure, tell Declan I said hello," Marcus called after her.

She froze, glaring at her brother. I looked between the pair, confused. "Are you sparring with Emmett's second son now?"

"That's one word for it."

"You little-" Renata lunged at her brother, but I caught her easily.

"Do I need to have a chat with Declan?"

"Please don't, Daddy. I love him and you'll threaten him unless he stays away."

"You love him? But you're ..."

"If you say she's too young, I will thrash you, Your Majesty," Bella threatened teasingly.

I sighed and then looked at my daughter. "Go find Declan, and bring him back to the house. We need to speak about a mating ceremony."

"You're serious?" Renata gasped. "Even with the Choosing happening?"

"Your life shouldn't be put on hold because of your brother. If Declan is your choice, and you're his, we will do this tomorrow."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Renata through her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"You are very welcome."

"That was really cool of you dad."

"What? Giving your sister the right to love who she chooses? That isn't cool. It is nothing less than she deserves. Nothing less than you deserve."

"What are you saying?"

"Show the Little Queen kindness, and if you do not love her, then help her to find her way in our world."

"Is that what you would have done? If you hadn't been mom's mate?"

"Yes, but thankfully for all of us, she was. I want my family to be happy. We almost lost everything all those years ago and I will not stand in your way. Any of you."

"Is that what it means to be a good prince? To look out for everyone as if they were your family."

"It is. And you will be a grand prince."

Marcus looked at me and smiled. "With you as my example, I have a fair shot."


End file.
